Always, Forever, and A girl named Star
by Zutaraforeverandalways
Summary: Nami left and no one knew why. She only said in her note it was something she had to do, and that she would be fine not to come looking for her. Now three years later, the Merry Go crew lands on an island where they run into her again along with suprise.
1. A secret and a Farewell

**Summary: Nami leaves and no one really knows why, all her note said was it was something she needed to do for herself. No one knew the truth, except for maybe a little reindeer man. Now three years later the crew lands on an island where they run into Nami again, along with a little suprise named Star.**

* * *

"Chopper, promise me you wont tell anyone about this," cried the red head as she looked down at the little reindeer man. Her eyes pleading and wide, at the same time though they also held a note of sadness and desperation.

"Uh… sure, Nami, I won't tell anyone," said Chopper as he looked up at her, confusion written across his face. She sighed with relief and wiped away a few tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"Thank you, I just, I don't want the others to know, not yet anyway," she mumbled. Chopper nodded still a little confused, he was curious why this upset Nami so much. He had thought by the way she'd acted when she'd begged him to do the test that she would be happy with the news.

"I'm going to go out on the deck now, and please Chopper remember, I don't want anyone to know," she said, before standing up and wiping her eyes one last time of tears. Nami tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then left the reindeer man alone in the sick room as she walked out and onto the deck. Stepping out she looked around at her other crew mates scattered about the deck. Luffy was bugging Sanji to get him some meat as usual, seeing as it was close to meal time. While Brooks was tuning up his violin. Usopp and Franky were busy working on some kind of contraption. Hearing a giggle behind her, Nami glanced back only to wish she hadn't, for there stood Robin with HIS arms around her.

He, being Zoro, Nami turned away after watching them for a moment or two, she bit her lower lip as she walked towards the front of the Merry Go and rested against the rail looking out at the sea. It'd been a year, now since they'd found the treasure, yet the gang had yet to split up. But as she looked out to the sea Nami knew that was about to change. Tonight in fact, she planned to leave as soon as the others had gone to bed. She couldn't stay here, on this boat much longer. Not as long as she had to watch Zoro and Robin together. And not after what Chopper had told her.

* * *

***FlashBack***

The gang had just gotten back from a night of partying on an island they'd stopped at after helping the people with a serious problem. The same way they always did, the others however, were a little tipsy. Unlike Nami, who hadn't felt much like drinking that night as she watched the others party, now she leaned against the rail of the ship looking up at the night sky when she heard someone come and join her. She didn't have to even look over to know who it was, the sudden jolt of electricity gave her enough clues that it was Zoro. She couldn't explain it, but over the last few years she'd developed strong feelings for the green haired swordsman, she had been unsure of his feelings for her though, that is until he started to spend more and more time with Robin.

Now that same swordsman, spoke, "Oi, what's with you tonight girl? You didn't drink as much like you normally do?" She could smell the strong liquor on his breath and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was looking directly at her, his eyes a little hazy, but they seemed intense as they looked at her. She rested the urge to shudder under his gaze, as she shrugged.

"I just didn't feel much like drinking tonight is all," she said. Then it fell silent, they stayed that way for a while, but before she knew what was happening Nami found herself pinned against the railing of the ship. Zoro standing in front of her, suddenly his lips came crashing down onto her's. Not knowing what to do, she considered kissing him back until she remembered he was with Robin. Placing her hands on his chest, Nami gave a shove and pushed the Zoro away from her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I was kissing you," he replied, his speech slurred.

"Zoro, you cant, we cant," she said sharply.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well for starter's how about the fact that your in a relationship with Robin, and second you're absolutely drunk." She said.

He smirked, before moving closer to her once more. "First of all," he said, "I'm not that drunk, I know what I'm doing, and second I like you Nami. Always have." Though she knew the first part was false, seeing as how she could smell the strong alcohol on him. She looked up into his eyes for the second part, and could only see lust in them. Then without warning, the swordsman brought his lips down once more to the navigator's and without thinking on it anymore, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Pulling back a little, Zoro looked down at her with a smirk, before sweeping her up and carrying her back to the cabins.

***End Flash Back***

* * *

She had known it was stupid, yet she hadn't objected to him at all that night. It wasn't until the next morning that she'd woken up and realized the stupidity in her mistake, that she'd dressed quickly and left his room before anyone else was up. Now, just a few months after that mistake, here she was looking out at the sea, while everyone went about their business, and the lovebirds laughed with each other on the upper deck. She made her plan. Nami knew there was an island with a village not to far from here, she would go there.

A few hours later night had fallen, and everyone had gone to bed. Everyone except for Nami, who now snuck up onto the deserted deck. A bag full of her clothes slung over her shoulder and a note in her hand. Placing the note where she knew it would be seen by the others in the morning Nami made her way over to a smaller life boat at the side of the ship. Placing her bag in it she managed to crawl in it and lower herself down to the water below. Cutting the ropes tying the lifeboat, She headed off giving only one last farewell glance to the ship that had pretty much been her home for the past few years. Turning now, she focused on what lay ahead. On getting to a place where she could call home, not just for herself, but for the child she was carrying. Yes the child, her child, their child, HIS child.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know I know, I have three stories that I still have to finish, But I couldn't help it. I had this idea and needed to get it up as soon as possible. This is just the first chapter I know, it's not the greatest, but I'm hopping to get better. Anyway, Please **READ AND REVIEW** let me know what you think.


	2. Sparkling Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

* * *

"What, What do you mean, She's gone," cried Sanji in anguish as Robin finished reading the note. She looked up at him and sadly shrugged.

"I…I don't know, She just wrote here, that she needed to leave for her own personal business. That she's sorry, and hopes that we wont hate her for leaving." Said Robin as she looked at the others. Luffy, Usopp, and Franky were in shock at the disappearance of their navigator, and Sanji just looked like he'd cry. She looked to Zoro who had stood behind her, reading the note over her shoulder, but now he just seemed blank as he looked out toward the ocean. All the while Chopper stood with his head bowed looking at the deck beneath his hooves. They were all upset, just as she was that much she knew. Then she heard Chopper mumble to himself.

"Good she really have been that upset," he mumbled beneath his breath.

"Chopper do you know anything about Nami's disappearance," Robin asked looking down at the little reindeer man now. The others looked at her then down at Chopper curious as to what was going on. Looking at the others Chopper gulped and shook his head.

"I don't know anything," he lied, not all that well either, but he'd promised Nami he wouldn't say anything and he wanted to keep his promise.

"You're lying," screamed Sanji, "You know something. I swear if you don't tell us right now. You aren't getting food for two weeks." Chopper looked up at the chef, and gulped he could see he was mad and by the looks on the others faces he could tell they were too by the fact that he wasn't telling them what he knew.

"All I can say, is that…Nami had a problem she asked me to check out yesterday," he said, "She made me promise not to tell anyone. I don't know much more then that." Chopper's eyes were wide as they looked at the others.

"We need to go find her," said Sanji, Luffy and a few of the others.

"No," said Zoro, speaking for the first time that morning.

"WHAT…WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO? YOU CRAZY LUNATIC…." Sanji started to yell before Zoro glared at him.

"She said in her note right here, not to look for her, she knows the way to where ever she is going, let's just do what she wants," he said his voice cold.

"Zoro," said Robin softly, he looked down at her his eyes hard.

"Just keep the ship going," he said before turning and walking away from the others. Making his way up into the crow's nest and locking himself inside. But the usual sound of the clinking of his metal weights didn't sound.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nami managed to arrive to the island stopping her smile life boat at the docks. She climbed out tying up her boat and walking into the town, her bag slung over her shoulder. First thing, she needed a job. Then a place to live, the town wasn't very big, but it sure was lively. There were people all about buying and selling things in the market, children playing in the streets. As she walked down the road a few people even waved and said Hello to her. She smiled politely and waved hello back, stopping once she'd reached an inn dining house/bar with a help wanted sign sitting in a window. Picking up the sign she opened the door and walked inside.

There were a few people sitting around enjoying breakfast when she noticed a short plump, middle aged woman rushing around from table to table her hands full of plates that were either empty or full.

"Umm excuse me," she called after the woman. The woman paused and looked back at her.

"I'll be right with yah Hun, just let me drop these plates off in the kitchen first," said the woman who turned and disappeared behind some back doors. Nami waited patiently for a few moments her eyes wondering around the room watching the people who sat eating, a few of them even glanced at her curiously. At last the woman returned and smiled at Nami. "Hey, my name's Lin, what can I do for yah," she asked.

"I noticed this help wanted sign in your window and wanted if I could apply for a job. I just arrived here today," said Nami.

"A job huh? Well I don't know, I'll have to get my husband and we'll have a sit and talk, so just go take a seat over at the bar if you would please," said the woman smiling. Nami nodded and walked over to the bar, sitting down on the far end she placed her bag beside her and looked down at her hands. Since when did she suddenly lose confidence this easily and feel like a nervous wreck. It was just a job interview, right? She could have stolen the money she needed, but it wasn't just her anymore she realized.

After a few minutes, the woman, Lin and a tall broad shouldered middle aged man appeared on the other side of the bar. "So you want a job, do yah?" Asked Lin. Nami nodded. "Why?" asked Lin.

"So that I can earn some money for myself and my baby," said Nami.

"A baby?" asked Lin who looked up at her husband, they both were a little surprised. "Where's the baby?"

"Oh no, I haven't had my baby yet," said Nami.

"Oh," said Lin nodding in understanding. She and her husband then turned to each other and whispered quickly and quietly to each other. Nami strained to hear what they were saying when they looked back at her.

"Alright," spoke the man this time, "We're in need of a serving girl, and do you think that you could do that?"

"Yes, sir," said Nami. The man smiled, "Call me Kiroko (( I just made up that name))."

"Excellent, then you're hired," said Lin, extending out her hand which Nami shook. "Now where are you and you're husband living?" At this Nami bowed her head looking down at the table.

"I'm not married," she mumbled, "And I don't have a home." She felt embarrassed by the situation and didn't look up to see that Lin and Kiroko had turned to each other to converse again silently. When she did look up she saw that they were both smiling at her kindly.

"Well, now we can't have a young single mother like yourself living on the streets, how about we give you a room in the inn behind this place to live in." Said Lin. Nami thought about it for a moment then smiled widely and eagerly nodded her head.

"Oh yes that would be wonderful, but may I ask for meals along with that. It could count as my wages," she said. Lin and Kiroko looked at each other again and smiled, this girl seemed nice, and they did feel a bit sorry for her. She looked tired and a bit sad, not to mention she was with child, they weren't just the kind of people to throw someone like that on the street.

"Alright," Said Kiroko.

"But you can keep any tips you get as extra spending money," said Lin. Nami smiled widely, these people were so nice and they didn't even know her.

"Oh I don't think I mentioned my name," she said suddenly. Lin looked surprised and then thought about it and nodded.

"You're right, you didn't, so what is it?" she asked.

"Nami," said Nami.

"Well Nami, welcome aboard."

* * *

**7 Months Later**

"Easy Nami, just breath," said Lin. Nami, let out a scream of pain before looking up at the older woman. Over the past few months, the inn had started to become like home much like the Merry Go had been. Both Lin and Kiroko had become like an Aunt and Uncle to Nami and she was grateful everyday for their generosity. Now here she lay in her room about ready to deliver to the world her baby. Just a few more deep breaths and one loud scream, from Nami. Then there was a short silence, which was followed by the sounds of a baby's cries.

"It's a girl," came the joyful cry of both Lin and a midwife whom had been brought in from town since there wasn't a real doctor around for a few miles. Nami smiled, a girl she thought.

"Let me see her please," she said. The midwife handed the baby to Lin who held it up to Nami, who just smiled and laughed with tears of joy running down her face. There she was, her daughter, their daughter, His daughter who he would never know about.

A few hours of rest later and Nami was sitting up in her bed, the baby wrapped up warmly in a blanket as she held her. Lin and Kiroko stood beside her bed.

"She's a beautiful baby, what are you going to name her," asked Lin. Nami thought about it as she looked down at her baby, who at that moment peeked open her eyes an inch. But Nami could already see their sparkle, the same sparkle the sky held on that fateful night months ago and she could already think of a perfect name.

"Star."

* * *

**Author's Note:** It had to be done, I needed Chapter two up and going, I had it written out. Sorry if the characters are a little OC right now, they sort of have to be though to help the beginning of this story. Anyway, **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**.


	3. A reunion and surprise

**Disclaimer**: I don't Own One Piece or any of the characters

* * *

Lounging out on the deck of the Merry Go, Zoro was readily enjoying his nap when he felt someone gently shake his shoulder. He opened one eye to look up to see it was Robin. "What is it," he asked, closing his eye again.

"We're drawing near an island, Luffy wants us all to get off once we're there," said Robin sitting down next to him. It'd been four years now, since they found the treasure and their captain Luffy, became king of the Pirates. Yet the crew hadn't bothered to split up, they enjoyed their time out at sea to much. It had also been three years since Nami left, and no one had really forgotten her, sure they had stopped at an island and found a man full of book smarts and navigation skills whom they brought aboard to be their navigator, but it just wasn't the same, the man spent more time in his books then with the crew. Zoro looked up at the sky then at Robin and nodded.

"Fine," he said, "I just have to get my Katanas from my room." He stood up and stretched.

"What are you going to frighten the poor people of the island with your macho swordsman act," teased Robin as she looked up at him. He smiled then crouched down and kissed her forehead, their relationship had progressed over the last three years as well, yet he couldn't help but feel like something was lacking at times.

"No, but you never know what might go on," he said before turning and walking down to the cabins, once inside his room, he walked over to his bed where he'd laid his Katanas earlier for cleaning. Picking them up, he strapped them to his side when he heard the jingle of something being knocked from the table which was behind him. Turning around and picking up the object, the swordsman looked at it and sighed.

It was Nami's bracelet, the bracelet she'd been wearing when….He shook his head. It had been a stupid mistake on his part those three years ago; he'd been overly drunk and hadn't thought. She'd tried to stop him, but he hadn't wanted to listen. It wasn't until that next morning when he heard someone moving about his room, assuming it had been Robin that he'd looked over only to see her. He'd pretended to be asleep when she left, but he'd watched this bracelet slip from her wrist in her haste to escape. He'd never brought it up, never talked to her about it. She had acted like nothing happened so he had too.

"Stop it," he said mentally scolding himself, he couldn't think on her that much. She was gone, the crew had a new navigator and he had Robin. Leaving his cabin he tossed the bracelet back on his bed then walked up onto deck where the others were preparing to get ready to dock. He could see the island, which was only a few miles away now.

* * *

The town was busy today as Nami walked through the market place picking out the items which Lin had sent her out to buy. Ahead of her ran a little three old girl, in a cute little green sun dress and her hair falling beneath her ears in curls. "Oi, Star come back here you silly girl," she called out smiling as the little girl looked back at her.

"Ok mommy," Star replied slowing her run to a walk as she turned around and made her way back to her mom. At three years old Star was the exact image of her mother, with red hair and big eyes, Nami smiled down at her then patted her head.

"Good, now I just need to pick up a few more things for Auntie Lin then we can head back home alright," she said. Star nodded excitedly jumping up and down, she certainly had an excitable, loveable personality the people who came into eat every day at the inn or even the townspeople found her to be quite the charming little girl. Picking out a few more items Nami paid the vender then taking a hold of Star's hand headed back to the inn's dining house/bar.

Once they arrived back, Nami directed Star to her little table which Kiroko had set up especially for the girl so she could color and draw without getting in the way of dinners not that anyone minded, seeing as how she would usually end up sitting at people's tables with them. Star happily made her way over to her table and sat down picking up some colors she set to work on her drawing paper. Nami smiled then carried the items back to the kitchen.

"Oi, Nami have you heard the news," asked Lin once she walked back into the Kitchen.

"No what is it?" asked Nami looking at the older woman.

"There's a ship coming into dock, and it's not a merchant's ship or anything it's an actual boat with people on it," said Lin.

"Really?" said Nami, this was a big thing seeing as how the town didn't really get a lot of travelers from sea unless they came from one of the other towns on the island which where bigger then this one.

"It's true, heard it myself this morning," said Lin.

"Oi, yes from the local gossips," said Kiroko coming into the kitchen as he looked at his wife teasingly. She glared at him then smiled; Nami watched the exchange and sighed mentally to herself. She wished she could find a relationship like that, it wasn't as though she'd had offers over the last few years from a good amount of men, most of them even accepted the fact she had a daughter and loved Star dearly. She just hadn't felt that connection with any of them though. After a few moments Kiroko went out to work on the bar and Nami and Lin began to work preparing the food for meals.

* * *

The straw hat crew docked their boat and got off. Looking around excitedly Luffy raised his hands in the air. "Well I'm hungry, let's go find some place to eat lunch," he said. The others agreed since there wasn't much supply on the ship right now for Sanji to cook a decent meal. "Hey you," cried Luffy to a man walking by, the man looked at him in surprise.

"Yes," said the man.

"Where's a descent place to get some grub around here?" asked Luffy. The man smiled then.

"That would be at Lin and Kiroko's dinner," he said, "Come with me, I'll show you." He turned and started to walk into town then. The crew looked at each other and shrugged deciding to follow him. He eventually stopped outside the inn's dining house. "Here you go; they got some good food here."

"Great thanks," said Luffy opening the door and walking inside. The others followed him and were met by a friendly older woman.

"Oi, my name's Lin take a seat wherever you like. The serving girl will be out with you in a minute," she said. The crew nodded then found a table large enough to sit all of them as they took there places. After a few minutes they could hear the sound of someone approaching their table and looked up only to feel the shock cover their faces.

* * *

"Nami, we've got a group of people out there whose order you need to take," cried Lin as she came into the kitchen.

"Ok," said Nami as she picked up a pencil and writing tablet, she walked out then and headed towards the table, she didn't think to look up to see who was there as she approached, "Hello my name is.."

"NAMI," came the reply, surprised she looked up wide eyed at the people at the table then almost turned around to run back to the kitchen. It was them, her crewmates all of them. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Brooks, Robin, some guy she didn't know, Chopper, and HIM Zoro. They were all looking at her in surprise and shock much as she was sure she was looking at them. Suddenly Luffy broke out into a huge grin.

"Nami," he said excitedly. She smiled timidly as she looked back down at her tablet.

"Hey you guys," she said, then she felt herself incased by arms as the same people got up to hug her excitedly, that is except for the guy she didn't know and Zoro who stood back only watching her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and was confused by the look on his face. The others pulled away then, with the exception of Sanji whom Nami had to sort of push away from herself.

"We can't believe it's you," said Robin once they were seated again. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, say Nami why'd you leave," asked Sanji. She looked at them surprised as she glanced at Chopper who seemed to hold the same curious look as the rest, so he'd kept his promise and hadn't told them after all these years.

"Well you see," Nami said quietly, "I left because…"

"Mommy….Mommy, Look what I drawed," cried a little voice. Nami looked over at the same time the others did as Star came running over. Nami knelt and scooped the girl up in her arms, causing Star to giggle.

She looked back at the others who were only staring at her now, their eyes wide in disbelief as they looked between her and Star. She had to hold back a giggle knowing they'd figure it out, after all Star was the exact copy of Nami.

"You guys, this is my daughter…Her name is Star, she's my reason for leaving the ship," said Nami. The others only continued to stare wide eyed their jaws hanging open. Except for Chopper, who'd of course known three years ago.

"Your daughter," they seemed to say at the same time. Nami nodded and smiled as she looked at the little girl in her arms who now looked wide eyed at the people sitting at the table.

"Mommy, who are they?" asked the little girl not taking her eyes off them, the same way they didn't seem to take their eyes off her.

"Their some of Mommy's old friends, you remember from some of the stories I tell you at night," said Nami. Star made an o shape with her mouth. It was quiet for a moment then Luffy, being Luffy stood up and stretched out his hand smiling.

"Nice to meet you Star, I'm Luffy" he said, causing the girl to giggle as she grabbed his hand.

"Hi," she said, the others seemed a little off still but had relaxed their looks of shock.

"Oi, Nami can you take table fives orders," shouted Kiroko from behind the bar. Nami looked back and nodded, setting Star on the floor she looked back at her friends.

"Sorry guys I have to work, I'll be back in a minute to take your orders," she looked down at Star for a minute who looked as though she didn't have an intention of moving, but instead now clung to the drawing she'd wanted to show Nami as she looked curiously at the people at the table. She knelt down by her, "Don't worry sweetie, they're nice people," she whispered. Star looked at her mother wide eyed then nodded. Sighing Nami stood up once more then looked at the others and smiled before walking away to take the other tables orders.

It was silent again for a moment as everyone looked at the little girl curiously until Star smiled brightly. "What your guys' names?" she asked. They couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well why don't we go around and introduce ourselves," said Robin. "Would you like a chair to sit with us?" she asked looking down at the girl. Star nodded excitedly as Franky reached out and grabbed a chair brining it to the table. She hopped up on it then looked at them all curiously again.

"So, what you names?" she asked her clear toddler accent coming out.

"Well, I'm Robin," said Robin then motioned to Luffy, "You already know he's Luffy." Star smiled and nodded.

"I'm Sanji," said Sanji suddenly jumping in the shock of his beloved Nami having a daughter wearing off quickly. He smiled as the little girl looked at him. Usopp, Franky, and Chopper then introduced themselves. Followed by the man who was the new navigator, though he had no idea who Nami was, he said his name was Joseph then Brooks introduced himself. Star stared at Brooks shocked and a bit scared by his appearance, till he smiled and told her a quick joke to calm her fear, causing her to smile and giggle. Then her eyes turned to Zoro, and for a minute they seemed to look at each other in slight wonder till Zoro felt a slight nudge in his side.

"I'm Zoro," he said. Star nodded then smiled brightly once more.

"Hi," she said.

"So, Star how old are you," asked Robin, Star turned to look at her.

"I'm three years old," she said proudly holding up a hand with three fingers sticking up. The others couldn't help but smile, her loveable personality coming through. They then all proceeded to ask her questions and she answered as much as a three year old could and she asked a lot of questions herself much like a three year old would. All the while Zoro was only paying mild attention as his eyes wondered over to Nami as she walked about the room taking orders and bringing out food, clearing out plates and he couldn't help but wonder at this little girl here before him as he looked back at her once he felt a tug on his hand.

Star looked up at him, then smiling she pointed to the swords at his side. "What's those?" she asked. Zoro found himself actually smiling by the curious look on her face as he patted the swords at his side.

"These, these are my swords," he answered. Her mouth formed a tiny o shape again before she jumped into another round of questions with everyone. After a while of talking they all sort of fell into conversation with one another as Star lost interest and worked on her drawing paper with some colors that Luffy had grabbed for her, amazing her with his stretching abilities. Suddenly she dropped one of the colors beneath the table and scooting out of her seat to retrieve as she came back up she hit her head on the table with a loud bang, causing the others to look at her in surprise. Her lower lip jutted out and shaking as a few tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Are you alright," asked Robin. Star shook her head then started crying, within seconds everyone was trying to calm her down, it wasn't until Nami raced over to the table and scooped the crying child up into her arms that her tears started to cease.

"What's wrong," Asked Nami.

"I…*sniffle* hit my head on the table Mommy," cried Star.

"Oh my poor little thing," said Nami kissing the top of Star's head where she could now see a slight red bump. "All better," she asked, the girl nodded and Nami smiled. "Good, Mommy is almost done with her work then we can play together ok," she said.

"Ok," said Star. Nami looked at the others and smiled.

"I'm sorry I just left her with you guys, oh and I didn't even take your order," she said.

"That's alright Nami," said Luffy, "But now that you mention it. Could we get some food?" She smiled then nodded, taking down everyone's orders then. She carried Star over to the bar passing her over to Kiroko who swung the little girl up in the air sending her into a fit of giggles she walked back into the kitchen. Appearing a few minutes later with their food, she carried it over then set it on the table. Luffy quickly dug in, followed by Usopp and Franky. The others followed suit and Nami turned to head back when she felt someone grab her hand.

"Oi, Nami why don't you sit with us for a while, it's been so long," said Robin gently. Biting her lip, Nami nodded and took the chair that Star had been sitting in not that long ago. Pretty soon it almost felt like old times as everyone talked and laughed while eating. Nami, smiled politely as she was introduced to Joseph their new navigator and continued to talk with everyone else. But out of the corner of her eye she couldn't but notice Zoro, just sitting there, looking at her his eyes only flashing once to the little girl back by the bar. She sighed, this might get complicated.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmm a little OC I think still but maybe it works better for this, anyway let me know what you think. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Thoughts

**Disclaimer**: I don't Own One Piece nor any of its characters.

* * *

As the night progressed Nami found herself having a wonderful time talking and catching up with her old crew mates. They'd even left the inn after a while, of course leaving Star in the care of Lin and Kiroko as they'd gone back to the ship for a while. Now they hung out on the deck and she found herself leaning against the railing watching as her friends fell into their normal pattern of things they would be doing during the day, and smiled happily to herself. How she missed these times, but yet she was happy with her life now and her world revolved around her sweet little girl.

She didn't even have to turn to look at the people who had appeared a few feet from her; she could already tell who it was by the light airy giggle of one, and that electric charge from the other. She was surprised by the latter, how was it possible after all this time to still feel that.

"Oi, Nami," came Robin's cheerful voice, Nami dared to look at the couple as she turned to acknowledge them.

"Yes," said Nami.

"You never did tell us, whose Star's father?" asked Robin. At this question the ship and crew seemed to fall dead silent as if they'd all been wondering the same thing all night. Well the truth was most of them had, except maybe Luffy who at the time had seemed more concerned with food but now even he looked curious. Nami gulped, she'd hoped to avoid this question, what was she supposed to say. That she and Zoro had a one night stand and she ended up knocked up because of it. No she couldn't do that, for starters it would break her friend's heart to know the man she loved had been unfaithful, not to mention the shame she'd feel from everyone else.

Unable to stand the burn of the others eyes bearing into her as they waited for an answer, Nami turned at the railing to look back out towards the town, she could lie but they at least deserved some truth in this she knew. After all, she'd left them without so much as a good explanation, maybe just a half truth then she could do that right?

"I… this is going to make me sound like some horrible person," she said, a tear falling down her cheek that she hadn't even realized had been in the corner of her eye. Robin could see her friend's reaction and removed Zoro's arms from around her waist as she made her way over to her.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, I was just a little curious," said Robin. Nami shook her head.

"No it's not that it's just…. Star's father….It was a one night stand deal, but I really, really liked him for a long time before that, he'd told me he liked me too," said Nami, "I didn't think I was stupid." She felt more and more tears slipping down her face and quickly put up her hands to cover her eyes. She couldn't let them see her cry; no one ever saw her cry. She felt a good couple of pair of arms wrap around her then.

"Oh Nami, that doesn't make you a horrible person," said Robin.

"Yeah," agreed the others who were also hugging her.

"That just make's that jerk one, going around telling Nami-swan he likes her then leaving her the next day, I never would have done that," said Sanji. Nami tried to smile a little.

"Thank you," she said softly.

* * *

A few hours later the others were back doing their own thing, while Robin and Nami sat on the upper deck talking. But Zoro just sat there on the floor his swords laying beside him with one in his lap like he meant to clean it, yet it remained untouched as he looked up at the girls talking. He couldn't help but find his thoughts returning back to what Nami said. What kind of idiot would just take advantage and walk away like that, sure he may seem distant at times but he did care, he would never have saved her so many times if he didn't have some kind of concern for her and her well being.

'Oi, you idiot you had a one night stand with her remember,' his subconscious practically yelled at him. 'Yeah, but she said she liked the guy a lot, we've never even really gotten along that well, it was just a drunken mistake,' he thought, 'besides I was with Robin, am with Robin.' He tried to convince himself, had been convincing himself for the last three years ever since Nami had left. He'd always wondered if their night together hadn't made things to awkward, after all they'd somehow started to avoid each other more on the ship. She never would yell at him as much or smack him upside the head; it had even started to become more of Robin's job to come wake him up from his naps.

Then there was the girl, Star, what kind of man wouldn't want to know he had that kind of child out there. Normally Zoro wasn't one for going soft but there was just something about this little girl, the way she smiled and looked up at someone with those big brown eyes. So much like her mother's, he thought. As their meal had started to wind down that night, Star had made her way over to the table and had tugged on his hand. When he'd looked down at her, her eyes had been so wide and her mouth in a little pout as she asked shyly if she could sit on his lap. The request not only took him and everyone else by surprise, but that look had made him think so much of the girl's mother sitting right across the table from him. He'd looked over to Nami, her eyes had been wide in shock and he couldn't help but noticing something else in them, something he couldn't describe it looked like a sadness had hung in them. Yet she'd nodded and smiled.

"Go ahead, it might do you some good to be soft once in a while," she had teased him. The others were encouraging him too, with their unhelpful teasing comments he frowned at them before turning back to Star with a soft sigh he'd picked the girl up. Almost immediately she'd seemed comfortable sitting on his lap and not a few minutes later had fallen asleep after the conversation had resumed. Looking back from the sleeping girl to her mother, Zoro had again noticed that sad look in Nami's eyes as she looked right at him and Star.

* * *

Suddenly there was a commotion and shouting, everyone on board the ship turned their heads in the direction of the town. Smoke was rising up over the tops of buildings, and somebody near the docks shouted for some others to hurry and bring buckets of water to the inn.

On those yells Nami jumped up her eyes filled with fear, "Star." She cried out hurrying down from the upper deck and over the ship onto the dock.

"Nami, wait," called Luffy, turning back to glance at them she could only shake her head.

"I have to get to my baby," she cried as she took off running into the town. The others looked at each other and decided to follow to see if they could help. When they arrived at the inn, they saw it was in flames and Nami was searching frantically among the crowd that had gathered to help put it out.

"Oi, Nami," she could hear someone calling. Looking up she noticed Lin and Kiroko and felt a wave of relief until she realized Star wasn't with them as they made their way over to her.

"Where is she?" she cried, "Where's Star?"

"We'd just put her to bed when the fire started in the kitchen, we had her but she got away from us and ran back inside after her Teddy bear," cried Lin looking distraught. Nami's eyes widened in fear as she looked at the building as the flames started to grow seemingly bigger.

"I have to get her," she cried out.

"Nami wait," cried her friends as they came running up to her.

"It's too dangerous," said Robin.

"You might get caught in the flames Nami-swan," said Sanji.

"Star's in there, I can't just leave her there, she's my whole world," cried Nami.

"I'll get her," said Zoro, Nami looked up at him her eyes wide. "I'll get her out," he said again, before he turned and headed into the burning building, the others watched him go in their eyes wide.

"Please be careful," Nami said low beneath her breath. She just wanted Star outside here with her safe and sound, and she knew she couldn't handle it if Zoro got hurt either.

* * *

Zoro made his way through the rubble that was already starting to fall do to the intense heat of the flames that danced around him.

"Star," he called out. 'Oi girl where are you,' he thought, somehow the memories of going after Nami to rescue her from something dangerous flashed through his mind, how often he'd seen her frightened. How frightened she'd been outside for her daughter.

"Star," he yelled out again, suddenly he heard a whimper coming from behind one of the doorways. It sounded like someone was crying. "Star," he said again before reaching to ramming the door open. He entered the room and could hear the crying grow louder.

"Mommy, Mommy," cried a small voice from underneath a table on the far side of the room. Zoro made his way over there and crouched down.

"Star," he said softly as he spotted the young girl beneath the table with her face buried against a teddy bear. She peaked up at him and immediately sprang from her hiding place at him. He fell back a little surprised by the sudden jolt, Star now clinging tightly around his neck. Wrapping his arms around her, he stood up and started to make his way back for the entrance way when he heard what sounded like an odd creaking sound looking back at the flames Zoro's eyes widened.

* * *

Outside the others stood gaping at the building, as Nami tried keeping the tears from her eyes as she prayed for her daughter to be ok. Suddenly there was a noise in the building that sounded like an odd creaking sound and she found herself being pushed to the ground as the windows of the building blew out in an explosion from inside.

"STAR!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Here it is, Oh don't you just love heart wrenching suspense that leaves you wondering at the end of the chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think please be sure to both **READ AND REVIEW.**


	5. Journal Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor any of it's characters

* * *

"STAR!"

Nami cried out at the explosion tears running furiously down her face as she sobbed. "My baby, Zoro," she said as she kept crying. She could hear a few silent sobs next to her and knew it was Robin. She glanced at the other woman who was wiping away at the tears that were slipping down her cheeks. The two women looked at each other and gripped each other in a hug, crying.

"Hey look," shouted Luffy behind them. Looking up at him the two noticed he was pointing towards the building, looking forward they now saw the outline of someone stepping out of the flames.

"Zoro," they both cried out in relief along with the rest of the crew, though it was Nami who was up on her feet first and ran towards the swordsman as he stumbled out of the building, clinging tightly to the small bundle in his arms. Nami felt tears of relief as she noticed the bundle had red hair and had moved, without thinking about it once she'd reached them; Nami threw her arms around both Child and man.

"Thank god you two are alright," she cried with relief.

"Mommy," came the muffled cry of Star from between her mother and Zoro. Pulling away, Nami looked at her daughter who now had her bright eyes wide looking at her mother all the while clinging to Zoro as if she was afraid to leave her safe place. Nami smiled as she looked at her daughter, though it was a watery smile and she felt like she might cry again from happiness. She looked up at Zoro, their eyes meeting.

* * *

"Thank you," she said, though it was silent he could read the words on her lips. He nodded, and then looking at the girl in his arms he gently nudged her.

"Oi, you should go to your mother," he said softly, and a little hoarse from being inside the smoke. Turning to look back at him, Star's eyes widened and she frowned her lower lip jutting out, he sighed as he looked at her afraid she was going to start crying herself. However, she only turned and reached her arms out for Nami who took her, bringing the child to her in a close hug. Star clung to her mother's neck now tightly, as Nami kissed the top of her head. Zoro felt arms encircle his waist and suddenly realized that it was Robin, she'd rushed up after Nami. Now she hugged him closely. He placed his own arms around her, placing a soft kiss a top her head.

"I thought you were dead," she cried softly. He frowned.

"For a minute I thought I was too," he admitted, the two removed their arms from around one another as the rest of the crew rushed over.

"Are you alright Zoro?" asked Chopper, his medical instincts kicking in. Zoro could only nod his head.

"A little dazed from the blast," he admitted, "but you should check out the girl." Chopper nodded, turning his attention to Star who was still in her mother's arms.

* * *

A few hours passed and the fire had been put out, Nami walked tiredly behind her friends while carrying a sleeping Star in her arms. After insisting, from her crewmates that she and Star stay with them on the ship for a while, at least until she could find a new home in the village. Nami had readily agreed, once they reached the boat she carried Star down to the cabin that she and Robin used to share, unaware that while she walked a small black charred book fell from the blanket wrapped around the small child.

Zoro decided back to his own cabin to change from his charred clothing, as he was walking down the hall way he noticed the book on the floor, picking it up he examined the cover and realized it was the book he'd grabbed to shield Star's head from falling debris. He'd heard the creaking noise and looked back in time to see the fire do a strange kind of leap, he knew what was about to happen so he'd quickly gotten down on the floor, careful not to crush the girl in his arms looking around he noticed a black book lying on the floor of the room, he grabbed it to hold it over Star's head as the explosion occurred sending flames fast above them and also causing the debris from the ceiling to come down fast towards them. After the debris stopped falling he got back up and held Star closer to him protectively as he'd made his way for the exit. He figured he must have dropped the book down in her blanket or something.

Now, he carried the book back to his cabin, along the way passing by Robin's where he could hear the hum of a gentle lullaby. Pausing for a moment, he realized it was Nami singing, her voice soft and warm as she sang out a familiar tune. He peaked through the crack in the door and watched as she leaned over to place a kiss a top her sleeping child's head then cover her with a blanket. Turning he quickly made his way to his room, closing the door behind him he tossed the book on his bed where it flipped open while he found some fresh clothes to put on. After he changed he looked back at the book, turning on a light he examined it closer and realized that it was a journal, and by the looks of it, it had to be Nami's. The handwriting was the same and everything, he considered shutting it and returning it back to her when something caught his eye on the page. Looking closer he realized it was his name, curious he decided to read what it said.

'_Dear Journal_

_I can't explain it, but every time he's around me I feel this sense of electricity. It bugs me to know he makes me feel this way, to know I only feel safe and comfort when he's around. But what can I do, he's with her now. Oh Zoro if only you knew how much I like you.'_

He paused, Nami had, had feelings for him. Why was he never aware of this, 'because you never really paid that close of attention,' he thought. Sure the journal entry was dated three years ago, but he suddenly wondered. He noticed the entries continued on and couldn't help himself from reading just a little more.

_'Dear Journal_

_I did the worst thing I could ever do. I slept with him, how could I do that? He's in a relationship with my best friend, best girlfriend that is. Oh, I tried saying no, but he was so intoxicating at that close proximity. All Zoro, he even told me he liked me. But he was drunk, I knew it was stupid so I snuck out of his room before he or anyone else had woken up.'_

Not quite true, I saw you leave, he thought feeling horrible. Great, he'd not only made a drunken mistake but he must have made her feel bad when he said he liked her, even though that part he didn't really remember. Wait a minute, he'd said he liked her hadn't she said that's what Star's father had said, no it couldn't be right…of course not she would have told him. Wouldn't she? Reading on now, he knew he couldn't stop himself as his eyes flew over the next entry which hadn't been dated until two months after that night.

'_Dear Journal_

_I know it's been a while since I last wrote, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I haven't been feeling well lately and well…I went to chopper and asked him to run a test on me. He did and told me what I both feared and felt overjoyed at. I'm pregnant, and it's not just any man's child either. It's HIS child, Zoro's. I feel like crying, what can I do. I have to leave, my friends can't know, they would be ashamed. And what about Robin, to know the man she loves, the man I've secretly loved for the past few years in the father of my child….'_

He didn't continue reading instead he slammed the book shut. "Damn it," he said, he felt his expression go from shocked to angry. "How could that woman, how could she not tell me?" Although he knew the answer it was right there in her journal. He knew she would have faced humiliation and he wouldn't have wanted her to go through that. Nor would he have really wanted to lose Robin. Yet now as he thought more about it, if he'd known that she had been carrying his child. Would he have tried to carry on with Robin at all? He was confused; he needed to confront Nami about this. Taking the journal with him he walked out of his room and down the hall, he paused by the room where he'd last seen her and looked through the cracks. He could only see, Star's sleeping form laying there causing his angry mood to soften a little bit. She was just an innocent being, brought on by some dumb mistake that her parents had made. He continued his way down the hall and up onto the deck.

"Zoro," said Robin approaching him, she couldn't help but notice the look on his face and wondered what was wrong. He looked at her and just shook his head, trying to smile lightly.

"I'm fine, but I need to speak with Nami, where is she?" he asked. Robin pointed up towards the Tangerine grove on the upper deck. The trees still grew there seeing as how Sanji had taken care of them after Nami's disappearance, claiming they would need the fruits. Not to mention how sad his Nami-swan would be if they died and she came back. Zoro now made his way up the steps towards the grove, he could make out Nami's figure as she sat among the trees her back turned to him as she starred out into the night sky.

* * *

Nami could feel the electricity zoom in her, as she heard footsteps approach. She didn't dare to look back, or even to the side of her where he stopped and sat down with a sigh. For a while they just sat there in silence, until she chanced a look at him. He was looking down at something in his hands, it looked like a book poking at her curiosity but she could ask about it later.

"I want to say thank you again, you saved Star's life," she said her tone soft and hushed. He only nodded his head in reply. "I mean it, if you hadn't gone after her…I….I don't what I would've done." He only nodded his head again and once more they returned to silence, that is until he turned to look at her.

"Where you ever planning on telling me the truth?" he asked. Nami looked back at him wide eyed.

"What are you talking about," she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me woman," he said his voice low, holding up the book then he pointed at. "I read it in here; this is your journal isn't it." She gulped and nodded, she recognized the book now and she felt a little afraid.

"What…What… how much did you read?" She asked her voice a little shaky.

"Enough to know that Star's my daughter," he said he looked at her his eyes cold and hard. She felt herself tear up then, and before she knew it she was crying.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," she said. He sighed his expression softening as he looked at her.

"Oi, no don't apologize woman. I guess you had your reasons for not wanting to tell," he said. She looked up at him in amazement wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"You're not upset?" she asked cautiously as she studied his face. He shook his head.

"Not as much as I was when I first read it, but when I was on my way out here to confront you, I don't know…." He sighed. "I guess, the truth is I'm more upset that I never knew. That I had to read it in this stupid journal first."

"I never thought I'd have to ever tell anyone, she looks a lot like me I thought no one would ever really be able to make the connection," said Nami. Zoro looked at her and she returned the look as well. "But you know, in some way I think someone might have guessed sooner or later. You may not see it nor the others but she is like you in so many ways. Her determination for example, once she's set her mind on something there is no stopping her till she accomplishes whatever it is. And there are a good number of other things too." Turning her eyes away from him she looked back out into the night sky. He looked out to the sky as well.

"Does she know who I am?" he asked curiously, the child had seemed so in awe and trusting of him before.

"No, not really. She only knows the things I tell her in stories about you," she said.

"Really? Like what."

"Well, how her father strove to be the greatest swordsman that ever lived. The way you would always come to save me from whatever trouble I was in," her eyes danced a little at the memories, "No matter how much we'd argued before." Zoro looked back at her then, she turned to look at him once more. "You know, so there is no point in trying to hide it anymore really, she's growing up. And sooner or later will need you to be there for her." He nodded then ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

"I guess, I've lost these last three years. But I didn't know, now that I do I'll try and be there as best I can." He said. Nami smiled softly glad he wouldn't refuse their daughter from his life. They fell back into silence after a few moments starring out into the night sky. Both unaware that their whole conversation had just been heard by the person hiding behind the barrels near the railings.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmm...Here it is the new chapter. Let me know what you think by **READ AND REVIEW** Please and thank you.


	6. Similarity and Nami, I know

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own one Piece nor any of it's characters. But how cool would that be if I did....*starts to daydream*_

* * *

Nami awoke the next morning to find herself in her old room on the Merry Go, the memories from last night suddenly flashing back to her. The fire, Zoro saving Star's life, coming back to the Merry Go, and Finally Zoro confronting her on the fact that Star was his daughter. He'd read about it in her journal which he'd explained he'd grabbed to shield Star's head from falling debris, he'd said he wished he'd known sooner and she'd felt horrible she'd never told him before then. But then he'd talked of maybe a chance to be part of Star's life something Nami knew was important. The girl would need her father there as she grew older even if he would never be part of her everyday life and home. It was at the thought of the little girl that made Nami sit up in her bed and look beside her to the spot where she had known her daughter lay fast asleep not too long before. But now the spot was empty, a slight wave of panic washed over her as she questioned where the girl could have gone when she heard the sound of a child's laughter coming from the deck above the cabins.

Sighing with relief, Nami got out of bed and ran a hand through her hair trying to smooth it of its sleep ridden appearance. Looking down at her clothes she sighed, all of Star's and her clothing had been destroyed in the fire, yet now that she thought about it this was her old room. Maybe, if she was lucky enough her crewmates hadn't thrown out the few clothes she'd left behind. Making quick work to walk over to the dresser at the other side of the room she opened the bottom drawer and with a sigh pulled out a pair of yellow shorts and a white tank top, true now that she looked at them they would be a little tighter then what was even normal for her since it'd been three years and all but she changed into them anyway. Leaving the room she decided to head up onto deck to look for her daughter there.

* * *

Star sat giggling on the main deck level as members of the Straw Hat crew sought out to entertain her. Sanji had fixed her some delicious pancakes on her request for breakfast, and now she sat happily munching away as Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky tried to do tricks to impress her. Occasionally Brookes would join in playing a song on his violin, awing her to no end. On the upper deck sat Robin, Sanji, Joseph ((The new navigator)) and Zoro. Three of whom were watching the antics below with amusement while the fourth sat working on his maps with no desire in the so quote, 'Foolish Antics,' of his crewmates.

"Oi, Nami-swans daughter really is a cute kid," said Sanji, Robin nodded in agreement her eyes flicking over to Zoro who sat on the opposite side of the table from her a slight bemused smile on his face as he watched. She turned her attention back when she heard the girl squeal with delight curious as to what was going on.

* * *

Star squealed again and giggled as Nami swung her up in her arms and spun her around.

"Mommy, Mommy," cried the little girl in absolute delight.

"Good morning," Said Nami smiling a slight laughter escaping her as she stopped spinning and placed the girl on the ground.

"Mommy, your friends are silly," said Star looking up at her mother with wide happy eyes. Nami smiled then looked at her crewmates who were still continuing on with their tricks catching once again her daughter's attention. She turned and headed towards the upper deck then to join those who sat watching.

"Oi, Nami-swan you're up," said Sanji a look of slight joy and that usual love struck thing in his eyes. "Allow me to fix you something for breakfast, what do you wish for?"

"Umm actually I could just go with a slice of toast," she said. He gave one nod and was off then down to the kitchen below. Pulling a chair out Nami took a seat next to Robin, and turned to look out to watch Star.

"Nami," said Robin softly, causing Nami to turn her attention to the woman beside her. She smiled kindly.

"Yes, Robin," she said.

"I was thinking, if you'd like we could go into town today to buy some new clothes for you and Star since your things were destroyed in the fire, I'd be happy to lend you the money if you need it too" Robin said a gentle look on her face. Nami smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thank you Robin, that would be nice, I have some money with me to pay for a few things so you don't have to," Nami said, Robin nodded then turned her attention back out to her crewmates. Nami couldn't help herself as her eyes flickered over to Zoro on the other side of the table. He was looking at her now, and she couldn't help but try to hold back the shudder that wanted to run down her spine. She wondered how things would be between them now that he knew the truth. As she pondered these thoughts, she turned her eyes from his dark gaze to look back out to the crew members below.

* * *

Zoro couldn't help but watch as Star ran about the deck playing with whatever she was given as a toy. A few times he found himself frowning when one of his idiotic crewmates tried to give her something that would have been dangerous for the little girl to play with. Casually he'd walk over to her and ask for it, claiming her mother wouldn't want her to play with it. She always looked up at him, her eyes full of curiosity as she handed him whatever she had at the moment. Earlier that morning, when Nami had come onto deck he couldn't help but watch the way she scooped her daughter, and technically now he guessed, his daughter, up into the air and twirled around the girl causing her to giggle with pure delight. And somehow a twinge of guilt bit at the edge of his subconscious, sure he hadn't known about her for all those three years before, but still. He'd told Nami last night he'd wanted to be part of the rest of Star's life. He still knew he wanted to be, or at least as much as he could. After all, being a member of the Pirate King's crew, held a great responsibility as well.

Nami and Robin had headed into town to go clothes shopping after Nami had finished off the toast that the lovesick cook had fixed for her. She quietly asked him to watch Star before they got off the ship, trying to make it seem inconspicuous. She really didn't want the other members of the crew to find out just yet if she could help it, yet as she walked away, Zoro couldn't help but notice the look on Robin's face as she looked at him when she walked over to him giving him a light kiss on the cheek before exiting the ship to the docks with Nami. He'd wondered over why she looked that way, yet he didn't ponder it for long when he felt a tug on his hand, looking down his gaze met bright brown orbs.

"Oi, Star what is it?" he asked, his voice seemed gentler then normal as he addressed her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Umm…I'm…Uh Hungry," she said as if a little unsure what it is she wanted at first then suddenly remembered.

"Well, Sanji is in the kitchen you could go in and ask if he would fix you something for lunch," he said. She frowned a little then looked down at her feet for a moment before looking back up at him as she held up her arms.

"Will you carry me, pwease," she asked, the look on her face reminding a lot of her mother. He sighed, as he looked at her and nodded his head scooping her up in his arms and carried her towards the kitchen. Usopp stopped what he was doing and called out.

"Hey look Zoro's being nice," he said, the others that were on deck stopped to look for a moment. They'd never seen Zoro act so…so kind and such to anyone, even kids. Not the way he'd been acting to Nami's daughter. However the thought quickly left many of their minds as they went back to their business. Zoro carried Star into the kitchen and set her down at the table, before turning to Sanji who was busy fixing lunch.

"Oi, Sanji, Star is hungry," he said leaning against the wall. Sanji turned a glared at him for a moment before turning to look at Star his expression soft and kind.

"And what may I get for you little Star-san," he said. Star bit her lip in thought for a moment before smiling brightly.

"I want a samwich," she said.

"What kind of sandwich would you like?" asked Sanji.

"Umm Jelly," said Star.

"Alright then, one Jelly sandwich coming up for little Star-san," he said turning around and set to work on fixing it. Star looked back at Zoro who had sat down at the far end of the bench she was sitting on resting back against the wall his hands behind his head like a pillow. He wasn't asleep like he normally would be instead he was studying the little girl, who sat swinging her legs back and forth on the seat as she waited patiently for her sandwich.

'She is like you in so many ways,' Nami's words rang in his head as he continued studying the girl. He could sort of see it, the look of concentration on the girl's face for example, as she ate her sandwich once Sanji placed it in front of her, seemed to fit a description of what Robin had once told him he looked like every time he was really focused on something or the other. When she was done the expression on her face, mirrored his current one exactly, a look of content and comfort. In fact he couldn't help but notice that when the ero cook looked back at them he seemed to do a double take, just a bit surprised by how much their expression mirrored one another's.

* * *

Nami and Robin walked through the streets of the town, a few people stopping them to tell Nami how sorry they were about the inn burning down. She just nodded and thanked them for their concern but really it was Lin and Kiroko who really needed the offers of help and such, since it was their inn after all. As her and Robin walked she couldn't help but pick up a strange vibe from her friend, like something huge was bothering her. When they'd stopped at a local dress shop to buy some things for Star, Nami decided to ask about it.

"Robin," she said attentively as she searched through some child size dresses. The other woman looked at her.

"Yes Nami?" she asked.

"What's wrong? I can tell something has been bugging you, you've seemed tense today," said Nami as she turned to face her. Robin let out a soft sigh, looking down at the floor for a minute before she looked back up at Nami.

"It's…Well Nami what if I said I knew something, that perhaps I'm not supposed to know," she said. Nami frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked her voice a little hesitant with a hint of trouble in it.

"Well… last night, when we were back on the ship and you had finished putting Star to bed before coming up to the deck to head back to your tangerine grove, well you know shortly after that Zoro, he came onto deck. By the look on his face I could tell he was upset about something, then he asked where you were and I was really curious so I told him you were on the upper deck in your grove," Robin paused for a moment and Nami bit her lower lip in anticipation.

"Nami, I know that Star is his daughter."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmm so Robin knows... I wonder how well this will go. Anyway, be sure to **Review and Read **to let me know what you think. But probably not it that order.


	7. A Picture for Mommy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own one piece nor any of the characters.

To Recap from last time: 

_"Well… last night, when we were back on the ship and you had finished putting Star to bed before coming up to the deck to head back to your tangerine grove, well you know shortly after that Zoro, he came onto deck. By the look on his face I could tell he was upset about something, then he asked where you were and I was really curious so I told him you were on the upper deck in your grove," Robin paused for a moment and Nami bit her lower lip in anticipation._

_ "Nami, I know that Star is his daughter."_

* * *

Nami stepped back in surprise her eyes wide as she starred at the woman before her. Robin could only look back, a hint of sadness hanging in her eyes as she looked at her nakama.

"You…You know?" she asked her voice trembling. Robin nodded solemnly.

"I was so curious as to what Zoro was so upset about, and why he sought to speak to you with the tone in his voice," said Robin, "when he walked up I couldn't help myself from listening by placing my ear behind one of the barrels on the upper deck behind you two. When at first neither of you spoke I assumed I was foolish and was about to go back about my business when I heard him speak asking, Why didn't you tell me? Then my curiosity burned and I had to know what he was talking about." Nami looked at her friend she could feel the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes again; man she seemed to be crying a lot lately since her old crewmates arrived.

"Oh, Robin I'm so sorry," she cried out placing her head in her hands as she looked towards the floor, tears slipping down her cheeks. "It was an accident, I swear. Everyone had been drinking, and I'm just so sorry." She tried to wipe away at the constant stream of tears now falling down her face. Robin stood there watching her, a slight anger and betrayed feeling inside her. She was angry by the fact neither had ever told her of a night they had spent together, and betrayed by the fact they had. But as she watched Nami, she could see the hurt the woman was in, the anguish at betraying her nakama in such a way. Her thoughts turned to the child back on the ship, such an innocent being who didn't call for the anger or betrayal; she hadn't asked to be brought on by some dumb mistake.

"Oi, Nami," she said softly taking a few slow steps towards the redhead, reaching out a hand she gently placed it on her shoulder, causing Nami to look up at her with tears still dripping down her cheeks. "I heard more, I heard you claim how horrible you felt about it. And the truth is when you two had left the deck Zoro had left behind your journal. I had found it; I read what was written in it. I know the feelings you held for Zoro at the time and I know how horrible you felt after that night. I know how sorry you were and how sorry you are just by the look on your face."

Nami looked astonished now, yet still weary. "But I still wouldn't blame you for hating me and telling everyone else on the ship. I deserve the shame." Robin sighed and shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to hold something that happened three years ago against you like that, besides what's done is done and nothing can be undone now. But I just have to ask you, do you still have feelings for Zoro?" Robin asked as Nami looked at her wide eyed. Nami thought of the tiny feeling of electricity she felt still when he'd been near her last night, but it wasn't as strong as it had once been and it had seemed more like a shock of nerves to her, or at least that's what she'd convinced herself of.

* * *

Back on the Merry Go, Zoro was resting against the railing of the upper deck, sitting on the floor with his hands behind his head. His eyes were half open as he watched Star run about the deck level, occasionally stopping to examine something or the other that caught her interest. She would stop and talk to which ever crew mate at the moment caught her attention or something, before she ran back to the table he'd set up that held some paper and pencils for her to draw pictures with. Currently she was sitting and working very hard on some picture, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as her concentration held fast to whatever it was she was drawing. He found himself wondering as he watched her, his mind thinking on Nami's words of how the girl didn't know who he was exactly, only knowing stories about him. He wondered what exactly that meant, had he been described in these stories to this child so she knew what he looked like, or did she not know with the stories perhaps seeming just that to the small girl as stories. When the Nami returned he'd ask her what exactly she meant.

Suddenly Star let out a squeal of excitement, causing Zoro's focus to go back to her. Slipping off the chair she was sitting on while gripping a piece of paper, she ran excitedly over to him then.

"Look at what I drawed," she said waving the piece of paper around once she'd reached him. He smiled at her excitement and held out his hand for the drawing.

"Well let me see," he said. She handed it to him, the proud smile never leaving her face. That was another similarity he'd noticed between her and himself, the same smile on his face when he'd managed to accomplish a task he'd worked hard at. He looked down at the drawing now and noticed it was a group of stick figures, but not just any stick figures. It was a drawing of the crew he realized upon closer inspection. She'd drawn them all, with their character symbols. Usopp with his long nose, Luffy with what looked like his straw hat upon his head, Franky who was essentially a bigger stick figure then the others, Chopper with a hat and antlers on his head, Brooks with his dark hair and what looked like a violin in one hand, it was too hard for Star to try and draw a skeleton looking figure. Then there was robin with long dark black hair, and Nami with her shorter red hair that so matched the child's in front of him. Then there was him, standing next to Nami's stick figure, holding a smaller stick figure with red hair, long lines representing his Katanas at his side.

"You like it? I drawed it for my mommy," she said. He looked up at her and nodded, she smiled again.

"It's great you're mom's going to love it," he said handing the drawing back to her. She took it and ran back to the table then.

* * *

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Said Robin again as she looked at Nami directly in the eyes. Nami shook her head.

"No… no I don't," she said convincingly though her mind tried screaming at her that it was a lie. She refused to believe that she did at all. Robin seemed to believe her though and removed her hands from Nami's shoulders.

"Alright, now I promise I'm not going to tell anyone as long as you and Zoro aren't planning too," said Robin. Nami sighed softly with a hint of relief, she wondered how it was that first Zoro hadn't been able to stay mad at her and now Robin seemed to be accepting the way things were as well. If she had been either of them, Nami was sure she would have held it high above herself for this. The women went back to shopping after a moment, then paying for the clothes they'd picked out for both Nami and Star, even Robin had picked out some new clothes for herself, and they left the store and started walking back to the docks, chatting along the way. Robin was curious about some things still and asked questions which Nami tried to answer as best she could. Before they reached the docks, Robin glanced at Nami.

"Does Star know Zoro is her father? I mean she seems to have an unspoken bond with him already," she said. Nami shook her head.

"No, Star has no idea, I've only ever told her a few stories about her father, but I've never told her his name, or even much of what he looked like other then he was a good looking man," said Nami, she felt a little safe calling Zoro good looking, after all any woman with sight couldn't ignore his physical attractiveness. "But you're right, she does seem to feel comfortable around him, she took to him faster then I've seen her take to anyone before." Robin nodded her head slightly.

"Do you plan on revealing to her who her father is, now that he actually knows she's his to begin with," asked Robin. They had arrived at the ship and were about to head aboard when Nami stopped, she turned to look at Robin.

"I didn't actually think about it, but I suppose it would be good to let her know, she'd be thrilled at having her father. Maybe I could convince her enough not to tell the others though, which might be harder to do then it is to say. She is only three after all," said Nami.

"True, but you could think up something," said Robin. Nami nodded as they turned to head aboard the ship. Once on the deck, Nami heard a cry of joy and looked towards the upper deck, to see Star look down at her squealing.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy, you back," she cried as she headed towards the stairs to run down to her mother. However, as she reached the top step she didn't notice the loose nail protruding from the floor board and tripped. Nami let out a cry of fear, at the same time Zoro appeared at the top of the stairs grabbing the child and swinging her up in his arms in safety. Unaware of the doom that had almost claimed her, Star let out a light giggle as Zoro swung her up in his arms.

"Oi little one, you need to be more careful, you'll give your mother a heart attack," he said as he walked down the stairs with her. She looked at him wide eyed then at her mother.

"I sorry," she said, apologizing as if she had done something wrong. Nami smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright sweet, it was an accident, mommy just was afraid you were going to get hurt." She said. Star smiled pleased that she wasn't in trouble, once Zoro had reached where Nami and Robin stood, Star held out her arms to her mother who took her at once. Noticing the shopping bags by her mother's feet the girl pointed down to them then looked at her mother.

"What's those?" she asked.

"There some new clothes and toys for you, and some new clothes for me," said Nami. Star squealed again in delight at the prospect of new toys for her to play with. Nami laughed and out of the corner of her eye she could see a small grin on Zoro's face. She smiled then looked back at her daughter. "Shall we take these things to our room so you can see what I got you?" Star nodded excitedly and Nami set her down on the floor to pick up the shopping bags again as they headed back for the cabins with Star in the lead followed by her mother.

* * *

Zoro turned to look at Robin then and greet her, and was met with an odd look in her eyes. She looked at him and tried to smile lightly though he could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked. She sighed.

"We should talk."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmm not my greatest chapter ever, Just to let you know Nami and Zoro aren't completely forgiven for their betrayal but I guess I can leave you to your own decisions. Anyway tell me what you think don't forget to **Read and Review**. Tell me what might make the story better, what you love or don't like, so far.


	8. Daddy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece nor any of its characters.

* * *

Nami laughed as Star sat down on the bed once they'd reached their room below deck. The child seemed ecstatic as she watched her mother unpack the bags she had carried, and soon a few piles of clothes and some toys formed on the bed. Star once again squealed in delight as she began to look through the new things. Nami smiled, she was so happy to see her daughter happy, but then she thought about what she and Robin had discussed before coming back on the ship. Sighing, Nami continued to watch her child rummage through the items, her thoughts consumed in the idea of telling Star that Zoro was her father. But then again she wondered if Star was even old enough to understand what that even meant really, she knew that if not today then someday in the future she would have to.

"Oh Mommy, I loves my new stuffs," said Star cheerily breaking Nami from her thoughts as she smiled brighter once more.

"That's good, I'm glad you like it sweetie," she said as she moved to sit on the bed then as well. 'It's better to tell her sooner then later and you know it, besides she'll most likely forget by supper time at the most,' thought Nami. She looked at Star then and carefully reached out her hand, stroking back a strand of bright red hair from the child's face. "Star sweetie there is something very important that mommy has to tell you."

* * *

Zoro watched Robin curiously once they had retreated to a private corner on the upper deck.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, she turned to look at him and sighed. She closed her eyes for a minute as if in debate with herself about what it was that troubled her. After a few minutes of silence she finally re opened her eyes and looked back at him.

"Well," asked Zoro.

"I know about Star, I know she is your daughter," said Robin. Zoro's eyes went wide as he looked at her; she couldn't be serious could she. She couldn't really know that, yet as he looked at her face there was nothing but seriousness on it.

"You, you know," he said in a slight state of disbelief. She nodded her head solemnly.

"Yes, I overheard your conversation with Nami, I confronted her about it today while we were shopping," she said as his eyes seemed to grow even wider.

"You did what?" he asked, running his hands back through his short green hair in slight frustration. She watched him for a moment.

"Zoro it's alright, I…I know it was an accident, that is I know you didn't plan on having a child with her, I know it was a one night deal, it was a mistake you both made," she said. Zoro nodded his head then, 'yes a mistake,' he thought.

* * *

Star looked up at her mother, "Oh what mommy?" she asked as she crawled over the piles of stuff on the bed to reach Nami.

"Sweetie do you remember all those stories mommy would tell you about daddy at night before you went to bed," Nami asked not really expecting her too, and Star just shook her head. Smiling Nami stroked the little girl's hair, "Well now I won't have to repeat those stories to you."

"Why?" asked Star.

"Because your daddy can tell them to you himself," she said looking down at her daughter who only looked back up at her wide eyed.

"My daddy," she said seeming to question the words that left her mouth. Nami nodded and tried smiling.

"Yes your daddy," she said, "You know that man up on the deck, the one with the green hair."

"Zworo," said Star. Nami laughed at the child's pronunciation.

"Yes Zoro, well sweetie he's your daddy," said Nami.

"He's my daddy," said Star in awe. Nami nodded her head.

"Yes he is, and you my dear can't tell anyone else that alright, mommy and daddy aren't ready for anyone else to know that yet, it's supposed to be a secret understand," said Nami as she looked her daughter straight in the eyes hoping the three year old would get what she was trying to say.

"Ok mommy, I not tell anybody," said Star who then seemed to lose all interest in the subject and went back to scrimmaging through the stuff on the bed. Sighing in relief Nami stood up from the bed then. Well she could tell Zoro that Star knew now, it might be easier for child and father, or so went her thinking.

* * *

By the time Star had fallen asleep for her afternoon nap, Nami made her way back to the upper deck feeling a little exhausted herself from the morning's events. She made her way to the upper deck towards her tangerine groove when she spotted Zoro leaning back against the railing, his hands behind his head acting like a pillow, though he wasn't asleep surprisingly. Instead he was looking at her as she made her way over to him, sitting down beside him she curled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"She knows," she said. He didn't turn his head to look at her but instead kept looking forward.

"Who? Robin? Yeah, I know she knows, she told me she talked to you about it," he said. Nami shook her head.

"No not Robin, I mean Star, she knows you're her father, I told her when we went below deck to look at her new stuff," said Nami, "I asked her not to tell, but I don't think she will." For a long while they sat in silence then.

"You know you're right," said Zoro breaking the silence first as he glanced at Nami from the corner of his eye.

"About what?" she asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"The similarities between Star and me, I mean I can see some of it I guess, in her expressions, when she relaxed or really concentrated on something. I've seen how I look like that sometimes," he said. Nami nodded and it fell back into silence then. Both were lost in their own thoughts, though both of their thoughts seemed to revolve around the little girl asleep below deck.

* * *

A few hours later the crew had gathered around the table for supper and things were loud and boisterous as everyone tried talking at once about their day. Nami smiled to herself, it was just as she'd always remembered. Star squirmed in her seat between Nami and Zoro, she was excited by all the noise and tried talking about her own day along with everyone else while Sanji brought food to the table occasionally conking Luffy on the head to stop him from eating everything the moment it was set down.

Zoro felt a slight tug on his hand and looked down at Star who was looking back up at him with large eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

"Mommy says that you're my daddy," she said and suddenly the whole table grew quiet. Nami and Zoro looked at each other for a moment, both were wide eyed. Zoro looked back down at Star then who continued, "But she also tolded me not to tell no one cause its supposed to be secret." Now the room was really silent.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh no, well I guess the cat's out of the bag now. I must apologize for such a short chapter, things have just been really crazy around here lately and I've been trying to work on updating my other stories as well. I do appreciate the comments and questions given on my last chapter and would gladly still take them for this one as well. Feel free to **READ AND REVIEW** and tell me what you like, don't like, or what you'd like to see happen in the story.

Also I'm sorry for the characters being slightly oc in this chapter.


	9. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own one Piece but I do own little Star =)**

* * *

Recount from last time

_A few hours later the crew had gathered around the table for supper and things were loud and boisterous as everyone tried talking at once about their day. Nami smiled to herself, it was just as she'd always remembered. Star squirmed in her seat between Nami and Zoro; she was excited by all the noise and tried talking about her own day along with everyone else while Sanji brought food to the table occasionally conking Luffy on the head to stop him from eating everything the moment it was set down._

_Zoro felt a slight tug on his hand and looked down at Star who was looking back up at him with large eyes. "What is it?" he asked._

_"Mommy says that you're my daddy," she said and suddenly the whole table grew quiet. Nami and Zoro looked at each other for a moment, both were wide eyed. Zoro looked back down at Star then who continued, "But she also tolded me not to tell no one cause its supposed to be secret." Now the room was really silent._

* * *

"What," screeched Sanji who dropped the large pan of soup he'd been carrying to the table. He glared at Zoro, "You got my precious Nami-swan knocked up? You idiotic Marimo head I ought to kick your butt for this." He cried out, the rest of the crew was just silent as their eyes went back and forth from Nami to Zoro and then down to the little girl who had taken to clinging to Zoro's side in fright from Sanji's outburst. Zoro and Nami continued to look at each other in wide eyed surprise from their daughter's confession when Nami heard a small voice calling her name.

Turning her attention from Zoro she looked towards Chopper who sat across from her. "Is that why you didn't want me to tell anyone you were pregnant three years ago?" He asked shyly. Nami sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes Chopper this is one of the reasons why I didn't want you to tell anyone, I didn't want people questioning who the father was," she said looking at Star who was now being held in Zoro's lap his arms comfortingly wrapped around her. Suddenly Luffy burst out laughing and the attention of the table turned towards him.

"What are you laughing about?" questioned a still very fuming Sanji.

"It's just so funny," said Luffy between laughs.

"What is?" asked Robin.

"That Zoro and… and Nami would have a kid," said Luffy.

"Why is that funny," asked Robin.

"Because they couldn't stand each other," said Luffy laughing even harder. The rest of the crew stared in amazement at him. So he really had noticed what was going on around him all those years. Eventually his laughter died down and the room returned to silence with Sanji fuming at his corner of the table. Mumbling under his breath about getting Zoro, but knowing he couldn't do anything as long as Star was there, lest his Nami-swan kill him for frightening the child anymore then he already had before. No one else spoke they only ate in silence and soon they were finished. Getting up from the table they all went to do their own thing, and think about what had happened leaving behind, Robin who was clearing away the dishes, Sanji who was still fuming, Nami and Zoro who still held a now calmed and sleepy Star in his arms.

"I think I should take her to bed," said Nami softly holding out her arms to take Star. But looking at her mother, Star's eyes grew wide and sad as she gripped hold of Zoro's shirt.

"No, I want daddy to tuck me in," she cried tiredly. With a sigh Nami looked at Zoro who only nodded and stood up from the table carrying Star. He walked from the room then headed for the cabins farther below deck. Nami got up and followed after him, promising Robin she'd be back to help with the dishes and glaring at Sanji with a threat to not try anything as long as she and Star were on board.

* * *

Zoro walked down to Nami's old room with Star cradled against him. The girl's breathing had grown light and slow as if she had fallen asleep in that short amount of time in his arms. And when he checked sure enough she had, with a sigh he pushed open the door to the room and carried Star over to the bed. Laying her down, he found himself smiling as she curled up on her side her thumb in her mouth. He heard soft footsteps come up behind him and without glancing back he could already tell it was Nami.

She moved around him to pull down the blankets down on the bed then used them to cover Star up. Leaning down she kissed the child's forehead before turning and looking at Zoro with a small smile. He didn't know what possessed him then as he reached forward and brushed a small strand of hair back from her face only realizing what he'd done when she seemed to freeze up for a moment.

"Sorry," he whispered but Nami only shook her head and smiled again.

"Come on we should talk," she whispered before leading the way from the room to which he followed her.

They headed down the hallway a ways before stopping and turning to face each other. Running a hand through his hair Zoro sighed.

"Oi, looks like the cats out of the bag now," he said and she nodded.

"Yeah I guess it is, but maybe it's for the better." She stated.

"How so?" he questioned.

"Well I mean they were all bound to find out sooner or later right? Perhaps its better that it was sooner," she said with a shrug as if her answer made any sense.

"Yeah you're probably right," he said. Suddenly there was a loud booming sound from up on deck causing Nami to jump a little in surprise and Zoro's hand to go immediately to the Katanas at his side.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know but we better go check it out," he answered as the pair made their way down the hallway to the upper deck. When the arrived they were greeted with the surprise of an attack. Men all aboard the ship dressed in dark clothing where fighting with the crew of the merry go and soon two turned to engage Zoro and Nami in battle.

* * *

Pre-occupied with the fight no one in the crew noticed a smaller man, who was also dressed in dark clothing sneak below deck in attempts to see if he could find anything to steal. While he roamed through the hallway he noticed one door stood slightly ajar much to his pleasure. He pushed it fully open and entered the room. Looking around he was slightly disappointed that he couldn't find anything good until he noticed the sleeping form on the bed.

"What's this, a child? The king of the pirate's keeps a child on his ship," said the man with a smirk. Reaching out he snatched Star up from the bed, jarring her awake. With wide eyes she looked at the man who'd grabbed her and instantly felt frightened by the nasty look on his scarred face. She began to cry in terror as he carried her up on deck.

Hearing her cry as the man came onto the deck with her, caused both Nami and Zoro to pause in their fights to turn and look in horror at the man who had hold of their daughter. Zoro suddenly felt a fierce energy run through him as his katana slashed through his opponent leaving the man to fall face first to the ground he turned to the man who had hold of Star and made his way over to him, slashing through any of the enemies who dared to get in his way. At last he stood before the man a dark expression on his face.

"Let her go," he said coldly.

"Or what?" said the man with a snicker. Star continued to cry in his arms, Nami watched in horror now as she finished knocking out her opponent. The rest of the crew too, had finished with their fights and were watching, wondering what would happen to Star.

Zoro only continued to frown, "Let her go or pay."

"Oh really, is that so, why do you care about this little brat, you're the world's greatest swordsman aren't you, why would you care so much about this little imp of a girl," said the man.

"Because she's my daughter," answered Zoro still coldly slashing out with his katana.

* * *

The next morning, Nami woke feeling groggy and stiff from the fight and the fact there had been a storm afterwards which had left the ocean waves rocking the boat in the docks causing every thing to slide around in the rooms. Looking beside her she smiled watching Star's slow even breathing as she slept. With a yawn and a stretch Nami sat up and sighed blinking her eyes to clear them of sleep. She stood up and searched for a brush when she'd found one she ran it through her hair before pulling it back into a bun. She dressed for the day in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before heading up to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat checking one last time on Star before doing so.

When she arrived at the kitchen she was surprised to find only Zoro there lounging back at the table an uneaten apple in front of him that kept rolling on the table do to the large waves hitting the ship still. She sat down next to him with a sigh and he looked over at her.

"Get any sleep last night?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Barely, you?" she asked.

"Nope," he said. And they returned to silence for a few minutes as Nami watched the apple rolling back and forth on the table for a few minutes before looking back at Zoro.

"I know I probably said it last night but thank you," she said he looked at her again.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving star from that rogue," she said. He shrugged.

"She's my daughter, I was just protecting her," he said.

"I know but still," said Nami, she leaned over then without thinking meaning to give him a thank you kiss on the cheek when a particularly large wave crashed into the boat sending both of them toppling sideways to the floor with a thud, and Nami instantly felt her body start buzzing with electricity and her face redden as she realized Zoro had landed on top of her. And though he'd never admit it, Zoro felt the same sense of embarrassment as well when he looked down at Nami beneath him, he knew he should get up then and help her up. Yet something in those big brown eyes of his caught his attention holding him in place a minute longer.

"Umm Zoro maybe we should get up…" said Nami before she was interrupted by his lips crashing against her's, to say she was surprised would be an understatement. To say he was too would be so even more. He couldn't tell what made him want to do it, he just did and soon she kissed him back. They only broke apart when they heard a gasp and..

"ZORO!"

* * *

**Author's note**: Hey yay I updated, by the way the men in dark clothes were just another pirate crew who saw the King of Pirates ship docked and decided to try their luck. Also wanted to start getting some ZoNa action going. Any way like I've done in the last Chapters, **tell me what you liked, Didnt like, or want to see in this story **just be sure to** READ AND REVIEW**.


	10. The Kiss

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

_Review from last time_:

_"ZORO!"_

* * *

Suddenly Nami and Zoro pulled apart quickly and jumped up to their feet as they looked at the doorway in horror. There stood Robin, looking horrified at what she'd just walked in on.

"Robin, I… I can explain," said Zoro, only to have her hold up a hand to stop him.

"Explain what, the fact that you were just kissing Nami," Robin said sharply as her looked turned from horrified to anger. "You know I told myself I could handle this, I could handle the fact you've slept with her, I could handle the fact you had a daughter with her. But I was wrong, and now this, now you kiss her. That's the final straw for me Zoro." Her voice was bitter and caused him to flinch at her words.

"Robin, please it was an accident we fell off our seats and…." Nami tried to explain feeling horrible that they were suddenly in this position only to stop when Robin shot her a death glare.

"No, I don't care what the circumstances or anything was Nami, I just care about the fact the man I love was kissing another woman, and you being that other woman no doubt," Robin spat, "I should have known, I just should have all the signs were there for me that this might happen. The way he acted when we first discovered you were gone, when I found that stupid old bracelet of yours in his room." Nami's eyes widened as she listened to Robin her eyes flashing once to Zoro's face that had gone from horror to a stone cold look. Robin looked at Zoro also and frowned, "And you, claiming to love me. I should have known what I was getting into. How foolish I was." Then with the surprise of all Robin's hand reached up and smacked Zoro across the face before she turned in a huff and ran from the room tears streaming from her eyes.

Nami turned to Zoro then feeling awful now, she couldn't believe that she was the cause of their fight and felt horribly guilty. "Zoro I'm sorry," she said her voice a soft whisper, "I didn't mean for…"

"Save it," he said turning to look at her, "It was bound to happen I should have known better. Should have figured there was no way she would be ok with me having a kid and all that by someone else. She's right this was just the icing on the cake for her." He sighed and shook his head then and turned leaving the room with his thoughts. A part of him longed to go after Robin and talk with her, get her to forgive him. But the other half of him said it was too late, and for some reason or another he found he didn't want to have to apologize for kissing Nami. Because he wasn't sorry for it, not one bit.

* * *

Nami sighed as she sat in her room pulling together her things she'd made it her decision to take Star and leave the ship at least for a while till things settled with Robin if they ever did. Or it at least reached a point where they could talk to each other comfortably about the whole situation. She knew there were plenty of boarding houses on the island where the two of them could stay and her mind was scanning out the possibilities. Though it did start to wonder and fall back on Robin's words, what had she meant by an old bracelet of Nami's in Zoro's room? Why would he have a bracelet of her's? She tried to think that maybe he'd found it somewhere on the ship or something and had forgotten it in his room but she knew that would be a little odd. When it hit her, that morning when she had fled from his room, she had put on one of her bracelets loosely and had lost it. She hadn't looked for it because it hadn't been too expensive or anything, in fact it had been just a cheaply made chain bracelet. But the bracelet was the lesser of her thoughts as she turned towards the way Robin had said Zoro acted when they found out she had left all those years ago.

Nami was unaware of the fact she had stopped packing up her things or the fact that Star had left the room and had wandered out into the hallway. Making her way down it, opening any doors she could in a chance to explore the ship better. Much to her delight she ended up finding the dark unlit pantry and made her way inside. Only to have the door shut on her leaving her in total darkness. Star was afraid and began to whimper as she searched for the door again but couldn't find it. "Mommy, Daddy," she cried out as tears began to run down her face. Her little hands reaching out in front of her searching for anything they could. "Mommy, Daddy," she called out again as her hands made contact with a wall and she began to beat against it hoping it was the door she had found.

* * *

Zoro was walking down the hallway running a hand through his hair in slight frustration. After a while of thinking he finally had decided he should at least try to speak with Robin, it was his fault he'd caused her pain. However, he paused as he heard tiny pounding sounds coming from the wall. Curious as to what it was he began to look around for the room where the noise was originating from. Placing his ear against the wall he lightly tapped back and called out. "Hello."

Inside the dark room Star was growing tired from pounding the wall and crying when she heard a faint noise on the other side. "Daddy," she cried out hoping she would be heard. On the other side Zoro faintly made out the sound of a tired little voice and instantly gripped the first door handle he could reach yanking the door open allowing the hall light to flood into the darkened room. He could hear a little gasp followed by a whimper as he looked around and found her. Star was sitting on the floor, exhausted, her tiny little hands softly continuing to knock on the wall. He frowned, how long had she been here? Why hadn't Nami noticed she was missing? He walked over to her picking her up, Star looked up at her father her eyes were tired and she let out a yawn.

"Daddy," she said softly, automatically shifting herself in his arms to rest against him as she closed her eyes.

"I'm here," Zoro said softly carrying her out of the room and back towards Nami's room, annoyance filling him at the thought the woman hadn't noticed their child gone. When he got there he found the door wide open and Nami standing starring out the window, he laid Star on the bed where she curled up on her side. He was about to tell Nami off when she turned around to face him and he stopped. Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed like she had been crying she looked down at the bed at Star then back at him.

"Where did you find her?" she asked.

"The Pantry, she must have gotten stuck in there earlier from wondering around the boat or something, she was exhausted when I found her." He answered still watching her. Nami nodded and sighed.

"I couldn't find her, I was afraid," she whispered, adverting her eyes from him as she sniffed and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I never thought to check the pantry I looked everywhere else but there." She mumbled and began to plainly cry. "I'm a horrible person I couldn't even find my own daughter." Zoro frowned as he listened to her, this was very unlike Nami. He walked across the room to her then and without thinking for the second time that day he placed his arms around her as she moved and sobbed into his shirt.

"You're not a horrible person," he said with a sigh. She shook her head.

"Yes I am, I've messed everything up. First I don't tell you about Star, then I get you and Robin broken up because I kissed you, and now I lost Star and I couldn't find her you had to, You rescued her again and I just…I.." Nami broke out into sobs again and Zoro's frown deepened.

"Oi, Nami listen to me," he said pulling her away from him only to gently place his fingers beneath her chin to lift her face to look at him. She sniffed and wiped at the tears on her face as her large brown eyes met his dark ones. "First of all, you were frightened to tell me about Star, you were afraid how people might react to that fact, second she's my daughter, I'm going to rescue her when she needs it that's my job, you made a simple mistake in not being able to find her but at least I did and that's what matters. And Finally, Nami don't blame yourself for me and Robin breaking up, I…it was coming I could tell. Things haven't been the same between us for a long time now. Also I was the one who kissed you and you know what.." he said with a pause suddenly moving his face closer to hers. She froze, her breath catching in her throat as she looked at him.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I don't regret it in the least," he said pulling away so quickly from her it left her stunned as he turned back and left the room then.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Yes new chapter. I might have had the characters a little OOC in this so for that I must apologize. However, tell me what you liked, what you hated, what you want to see in the story. Just **READ AND REVIEW**. Thank you.


	11. PIE

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own _One Piece _even though I wish I did because then there would be ZoNa going on, HA!

Zoro: Oi, you're insane woman.

Me: SILENCE!

* * *

Robin had been sitting on the upper deck for three hours now not talking to anyone and simply looking out at the sea. It made the other crew members a little worried as they watched her and a few of them wondered what happened to make her so upset.

"Oi, I bet it was that wretched Marimo that hurt her," muttered Sanji beneath his breath. "After all he seems to have a way of attracting the lovely ladies only to take advantage of them like he did my lovely Nami-swan." His voice was gravely bitter as he spoke but the rest of the crew however, decided to ignore him.

"Eh, I'll go speak to her," said Franky suddenly standing up from the place he'd been lounging on deck while messing around with some sort of contraption. He figured if anyone should speak to the dark haired archeologist about what was upsetting her it might as well be him. After all they were closer to each other then to the other members of the crew something he couldn't help but find himself wondering about at times. Slowly her made his way up the stairs to the upper deck, the others watching from their places curiously when Luffy heard the door to below deck open behind him and he spun around to see who it was.

"Zoro," Chirped Luffy in slight happiness upon seeing the green haired swordsman thinking that perhaps he could shed some light on Robin's sadness for the rest of them. Zoro looked at him in surprise and slight annoyance the same as he always did before shaking his head and sighing.

"What is it?" he asked. Luffy opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Sanji who was suddenly standing in front of him, hands wrapped tightly around the swordsman's neck.

"What did you do to Robin you green haired bastard?" screamed Sanji as he tightened his hold on Zoro's neck. Zoro gasped for breath as he sharply pried Sanji's hands from his throat and threw the cook back hard, causing the blonde haired man to fly back into a ship railing almost going over board if it weren't for Usopp and Brooks who quickly grabbed hold of him.

"Oi, Stupid cook I'm not in the mood to fight with you," Zoro spat out dangerously low. "I came up here looking for Robin now where is she?" The other members looked at Zoro a slight amazement at the edge in his tone though their fear that had sprung a little quickly died away as they realized Zoro was just plain upset and didn't want to deal with anyone besides the sad woman he sought out now.

"She's on the upper deck, talking to Franky," said Chopper softly from his place beside Luffy as he looked up at the green haired man. Zoro nodded and turned looking up at Robin and Franky and he took a deep breath.

* * *

"I don't know Franky, maybe…Maybe I overreacted I mean, I guess I was expecting a little too much," said Robin softly looking down at her hands as the man/cyborg next to her let out a soft sigh.

"No Robin, You didn't overreact I mean you walked in on your boyfriend kissing another woman, and that woman was your best friend and the mother of his child to boot, you had every right to be upset," said Franky looking at Robin, unconsciously he reached over then and took a hold of one of the hands in her lap. She was surprised at first and tensed up a little but quickly relaxed then looked at him and smiled softly.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"For what?" asked Franky confused why she was thanking him. She only smiled again and shook her head.

"For listening, I know how awkward it must be to listen to my love life problems, you're a really good friend," Robin said. Franky smiled softly then.

"Hey don't mention it, that's what friends are for right, I mean sure the others would laugh at me if they knew I was being like this and all but for you Robin I'd listen to all your problems," said Franky looking straight into Robin's deep blue eyes as she looked up at him. The two stared at each other for a while and held one another's hand only to be pulled apart from their trance by the sound of a voice clearing behind them.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," said a deep voice and Robin tensed a little.

"No, No it's alright Franky here was just helping me deal with some issues," spat out Robin to the man behind her and Franky. Zoro sighed and simply ran his hand over his face before looking at Franky.

"Do you mind, I think we need to talk some things out," said Zoro nodding his head at Robin but looking at the cyborg who only glared at him but relented and let go of Robin's hand before standing up and heading back to the lower deck as Zoro took his seat beside Robin and faced her.

"Well..." she muttered refusing to meet his gaze. "You wanted to talk so talk." She closed her eyes as she listened to him take in a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry," said Zoro a little more softly then he intended. But then again he wasn't used to having to apologize that much. Robin scoffed as she glared at him now.

"Sorry? For what? For kissing Nami? Or perhaps for breaking my heart? Tell me Zoro what is it exactly that you're sorry for?" Yes Robin was very bitter at this point but the weird thing was it wasn't for the reasons she spat out at him now. The truth was she was bitter because as much as she tried to ignore it over the years and tried to believe they were perfect for each other, when she'd walked in on Zoro and Nami she'd realized she hadn't been hurt. She'd realized that even though the two had never seemed like it every little suspicion that she'd had of the green haired swordsman and the red haired navigator liking each other had been true. And she was bitter because she'd realized she'd been a fool to place her own heart in the care of a man who never really had promised his heart to her in return.

"Oi Robin I don't know, I guess I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant too…" Zoro said before being cut off as Robin raised her hand to stop him. She let out a soft sigh then as she ran the same hand she'd held up through her hair.

"I know you didn't mean it Zoro, I'm just… I guess I'm just angry that I was such a fool to place myself in a relationship that even I knew was more of a fantasy then anything else," said Robin her voice a little shaky like she might start crying though she knew she wasn't going to. She could see Zoro opening his mouth to protest her but she only held up her hand and he shut up. "I knew it was a fantasy because I remember once a few years ago asking you something along the lines of how you felt about Nami. I remember how you laughed and said she was the most annoying, frustrating woman you'd ever meet, but I remember how your eyes traveled up towards her tangerine grove where she was working at the time and a smile that revealed what you thought crossed your face. And I know that you still deny it. I can read your facial expressions well enough by now you know. But you can't sit there and tell me that it was just falling down together that made you think to kiss her back there in the kitchen. And you can't tell me that's the same reason why you didn't apologize for kissing her." Zoro just stared at Robin after she made her little speech. He was surprised by how many of the words she'd said actually rang true in his ears now that he'd heard them and thought about what she was saying.

"Oi, Robin you're right about a lot of that. So maybe I do feel something for Nami and maybe that's why I kissed her. And Yeah I'm not going to apologize for the fact that I kissed her, cause I already told her that earlier down in the cabins after bringing Star back to her room. But you're wrong in saying it was just a fantasy between us, I mean I really did…you know I guess I felt something for you once. I guess…it's more like of feelings for a nakama (friend) now." Zoro took a deep breath surprised that he'd been able to even speak that many words without feeling like a wuss for saying them. The dark haired woman beside him just smiled sadly but nodded her head.

"You know… I think what you said is true too, I mean about the whole Nakama feeling part, which is another reason why it really was a fantasy built relationship," she sighed then, "I'm not upset anymore Zoro. I think this is what I needed was for us to get it all out in the open like this. Sure we won't be together in the same way as we were but I guess we can try being friends overtime. And perhaps the same for me and Nami." Zoro just smiled softly before running a hand through his short green hair as he stood up from his chair and nodded to Robin, who smiled softly in return and watched as the swordsman walked back down to the lower deck then through the door back to the cabins. Each ignoring the stares of the rest of their crewmates who had watched the whole thing.

* * *

Later that day Nami sat in her cabin going over some of the maps she'd found in her dresser. She smiled as she traced the faded lines with her fingers remembering each one and the day she'd drawn them. She felt like this was the more appropriate thing for her to be doing right now. Though she knew it was supper time, she didn't feel as though she should be sitting around with the others at the table right now. She still felt guilty about the whole situation that happened between her, Zoro, and Robin earlier that day. She knew that Zoro and Robin had spoken together and the way he'd explained them to her, after coming to ask if she and Star planned to eat with the rest of the crew where she promptly said she wasn't but he should take Star who had already launched herself into her father's open arms, it sounded like things weren't all that bad. But still she felt uneasy about it so instead she'd taken up the task at hand that she was currently doing now. Her concentration was focused on the paper beneath her fingers as a free hand searched around in her desk for a pencil or something to retrace the lines when she heard a soft knock on the door. She let out a sigh and stood up from the chair she was sitting on to open the door assuming it was Zoro bringing back Star for the evening. Opening the door she gasped as she came face to face with a pair of soft blue eyes.

"Robin, what….What are you doing here?" She asked. The other woman smiled softly at the redhead's nervous behavior.

"It's alright Nami I am not here to yell at you, or smack you, or whatever else you may be thinking," said Robin a slight laughter hidden in her tone.

"But, why? I mean isn't that what you should be doing after all you walked in on me kissing Zoro," replied Nami a frown on her face as Robin actually did laugh.

"You know your right I should be doing those things, but the thing is Nami I don't want too." Said Robin.

"But why?" asked Nami.

"Well I'm sure you know that Zoro and I talked earlier today," she said not waiting for Nami's answer since she already knew they had. "The thing is Nami when we talked, and I mean when we really talked I think we both came more to a realization that all we really ever were was just friends, kissing friends, but friends none the less. And yes while I was angry and hurt about seeing you two kiss I realized it was more or less likely because of the fact I was jealous of the way he was kissing you not because he kissed you."

"Wait what?" said Nami a little more then confused by Robin's words, which caused the dark haired woman to laugh again.

"Look why don't you let me in your room and I can explain it better," said Robin as Nami nodded and stepped aside to let her in.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy," came the small sound of Star's voice as she looked up at Zoro from where they sat at the table the other members of the crew working on their desserts that Sanji had just dished out for them. Zoro looked down when he felt her tug gently on his hand placing his fork on his plate.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can I have another pwiece of pie, Pwease Daddy?" Star asked her large eyes growing larger as she pleaded looking up at her father. Zoro laughed along with the rest of the crew much to Star's confusion. But then Zoro stopped laughing and simply looked down at her with a smile.

"Sure kiddo, just ask the ero cook over there for one," he said motioning with his finger over to Sanji who shot him a look in return before smiling at Star and placing a fresh piece of pie on her plate.

"Here you go little Star-san," said Sanji and Star squealed with delight.

"Yay! PIE."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes I finally finished this chapter. Sorry for not updating for a while I've been busy with school stuff lately. But well here it is, my new chapter sorry if it seems a little OOC. Well anyway you know the drill, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to see happen in the story just be sure to **READ AND REVIEW**.


	12. It might be True

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece though if I did you can sure as heck bet there would be tons of ZoNA going on. =D

* * *

"Wait a minute so are you telling me that Zoro, the Zoro, claimed to have feelings for me?" asked a very confused Nami as she sat on her bed looking at the dark haired woman who stood before her. Robin sighed and shook her head.

"Yes Nami that is exactly what I'm saying. That is what I have been saying since I was explaining what it was that upset me about you and Zoro kissing each other," she said. Nami could only stare at her in disbelief the same way she had for the past half hour now.

"But I…I mean that can't, I mean he and I and Star and well…" trailing off on her sentence, unable to find the appropriate words for what she wanted to say, Nami could only stare at Robin again. Robin sighed and ran a tired hand through her hair.

"Look Nami I know it's confusing right now. I mean after all that's happened I'm still a little confused by it myself. But the point that I've been trying to tell you is that Zoro likes you and I know you like him, and that's why I felt jealous more then anything else when I saw you too kissing. Because I knew deep down he'd never felt such a way for me, that it was always you." Robin looked directly at Nami as she spoke; almost willing her to understand what she was trying to say. Nami stared back at her for a moment before looking away and sighing. She was tired of this conversation, she didn't want to admit that this whole time Robin had been talking to her all she could think about was her feelings for Zoro. She didn't want to admit to Robin being right, because she still was unsure of the blue eyed woman's intentions; she wasn't so sure about Robin being as ok about this as she claimed. Robin continued to look at her for a moment, seeing the struggle that Nami was unwilling to share and smiled softly to herself knowing she had won.

"Well I think I have been here long enough, I'm sure Zoro will be bringing Star back for bed at any time now. I really must be going," with a slight wave Robin made her way over to the door intent on leaving but only smiled as she opened it to see who was on the other side. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," she muttered passing by Zoro who looked shocked to see her there, as he held Star in one arm the other hand raised to knock on the door. He watched her disappear down the hall way and up the stairs then before daring to look inside the bedroom, where he could see Nami sitting on her bed staring at the wall opposite of her. He cleared his throat to get her attention as he walked into the room and placed a sleeping Star on the bed as Nami looked up at him, an instant soft smile of thanks on her face as she stood to tuck her daughter in under the covers.

* * *

Zoro stood there for a moment and watched her as she kissed Star's forehead and brushed some hair away from the little girl's face, before turning to dim the light in the room.

"Oi, are you ok?" he asked softly, so as not to disturb Star. Nami turned to look at him and for a moment he thought he noted a hint of something flash in her eyes but before he could figure it out it was gone and she just smiled softly again.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said making her way around the bed to the side he was standing on, near the door. As she reached the entry way she motioned for him to follow her out into the hallway, so they could talk without disturbing their daughter who was to far into slumber now to even really know that anyone else was in the room. He nodded looking back once more at Star before following her mother out into the hall. Nami paused as she waited for him then while he closed the doorway and she began to head for the stairs up to the deck while his heavy footsteps quickly caught up to her.

"So you and Robin spoke," said Zoro a little unsure of how to start the conversation and was weary of Nami's silence which in the past hadn't meant anything good. He looked down at her right as she looked up at him and this time he could see the clear questioning look in her eyes before she nodded her head.

"Yes we spoke, she pretty much told me everything she told you and then she…." Nami quickly closed her mouth, looking up at Zoro again with question as if she was unsure about what she wanted to say. He looked down at her a frown crossing his face.

"She what?" he asked.

"She said something, that I think is completely idiotic and I'm sure you do too, but it…. Well it really bothered me a little," she said turning to look away from him again as she continued her walk down the hall. He frowned as he watched her for a minute before quickly matching his pace to catch up with her as she walked.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Well, I mean and these are her words not mine. Trust me you'll probably laugh when you hear what I am going to say…" Nami started rambling then nerves causing her stomach to clench and her face to turn bright red much to her dismay. She hated being this vulnerable especially around Zoro. He however, continued to look at her and finally sighed when he realized they were getting no where. So he placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to stop speaking all together and look up at him as his black eyes bore into her brown ones.

"Nami, what did Robin say?" He asked as soft yet as stern as he could manage. He noticed the way she gulped and licked her lips for a moment as she looked up at him.

"She said that you, well that you admitted to having feelings for me, and that it was pretty evident that I had feelings for you too, which might be kind of true," she said quickly, yet muttering the last part under her breath hoping he wouldn't hear (he did), and looking up at him for a moment or two to see what his reaction would be. When he made no move to do anything though she found herself feeling strangely disappointed and shrugged her way out of his touch.

"See I told you it was stupid," she said as she turned to head back to her room in hopes of escaping this whole embarrassing conversation and forgetting it happened, when she felt a tug on her wrist and looked back to see what had stopped her. She was surprised to find his hand had a tight hold around hers' as he pulled her back to him. Looking up at him she could see him gulp a little before his eyes flickered down to her lips for a moment and before she could process what was going on she felt his lips colliding with hers. She felt frozen in place for a moment not sure of what to do until Zoro wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Her eyes slowly flickered shut then as her arms reached up to wrap around his neck.

"It's not stupid," he murmured against her lips as he slowly backed her against the wall of the hallway, "and it's kind of true that I have feelings for you too." She could feel a small smile spreading across her lips at his words as the two continued to kiss completely unaware of the eyes that watched them from the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Franky turned to look at Robin with a worried expression on his face as she watched the red head and swordsman kiss.

"Robin, are you ok?" he asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and was startled when she looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm fine Franky, I'm just happy they figured it out," she said before turning and heading back up the stairs leaving one confused man/cyborg to watch her in wonder before turning to give one last look at the lip locked pair before following Robin's lead back up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning Nami awoke with a happy feeling in her stomach as she sat up and stretched looking beside her to find the bed next to her empty. She didn't feel the sense of panic this time however, as the previous nights memories came back to her. After Zoro and her had finally pulled apart from one another with a need to breath they'd looked at each other without saying anything. They hadn't needed to, after all that kiss had pretty much said everything they'd felt over the last three years as they turned and he followed her back to her room, where they'd found a half awake Star claiming she wanted to spend the night with daddy instead. Zoro had taken the little girl in his arms before looking back at Nami and wishing her goodnight before leaving the room, allowing Nami to fall into a pleasant sleep.

Nami got out of bed and dressed pulling her hair back into a ponytail before leaving her cabin. She could already hear the joyous squeals of her daughter up on deck and her smile grew larger as she made her way up there. She was greeted with the same sight as she had the very first time her and Star had stayed on the Merry Go. Star was eating pancakes and Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were entertaining her while Brooks still played his violin. Franky and Robin sat nearby laughing at their crewmates, while Sanji watched from his place in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Looking towards the upper deck Nami could see Zoro leaning against the railing watching the whole scene below him unfold with amusement as she made her way up the stairs to stand beside him. He didn't acknowledge her presence but by the way his smirk grew a little she knew he was well aware she was there and glad that she was. She looked down and watched as Star laughed and squealed in excitement, perfectly at ease with the others as if they had been her playmates all along. And Nami couldn't help but smile at that thought.

She would be the first to admit how much she'd missed this, the familiarity of the ship, her nakama, her home. Her thoughts continued on like that for a while until she felt Zoro tense beside her. Looking at him she could see he was looking at something out at sea, and following his gaze she felt herself freeze.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I must apologize for the long wait on updating. I am really bad at that and I must apologize, but anyway here it is the latest chapter. Let me know what you liked, didn't like, would love to see happen, or what you think needs critism (So long as it's constructive I don't tolerate bad) just be sure to _**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	13. Danger At Sea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of the characters. This story is purely the work of fanfiction. However, if I did own One Piece you can bet that serious ZoNa would be going on.

* * *

Nami's eyes turned to look at Zoro only to meet his own hard gaze.

"Go warn the others, tell them to prepare for battle," he said, his voice dark and dangerous as he pulled his bandana down over his eyes. She nodded and ran down the steps to the lower deck scooping Star up from her place as the others looked at her with worry.

"What's wrong Nami?" asked Luffy confused as to his nakama's sudden reaction. She said nothing as she pointed out to the water. The others all turned to follow her direction when they spotted the black sails on the horizon. The Jolly Roger flowing in the wind from the top of the crow's nest.

"Another Pirate crew? But I don't understand, most of the other crews tend to stay near the larger cities," said Robin as she frowned her eyes squinting against the sunlight to study the incoming ship.

"They should, but something tells me that isn't just a normal pirate ship either," said Franky. "Most wouldn't dare move in so quickly on a territory where the Pirate king's ship was docked unless they were sure to overthrow us or had permission to join."

"Something tells me they are here for the first part of that statement," said Zoro as he easily hoped over to the lower deck. "They look ready for battle."

"Then we will be ready in return. Get ready guys," said Luffy a big goofy grin on his face at the thought of a fight.

"Mommy, what going on?" asked Star. A slight frightened look on her face at the sudden tense energy of the ship. Nami frowned as she looked down at her then.

"It's ok sweetie, it's nothing to worry you about," she said smiling though it was slightly forced. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder then as she looked back to see Zoro.

"Take Star below deck, keep her hidden away during the fight," he commanded. "We don't need these people trying to pull the same stunts with her as the last rouges did."

"Ok, but I'm coming back up to help," she stated as he shook his head his hand already moving to his side where his katanas rested in their sheaths.

"No Nami, this is a big fight, you've been to long out of practice for this situation. You need to stay with Star. Keep her safe do you hear me?" he demanded.

"No Zoro, I can't just…" she was cut off by him pushing her back towards the cabins as a cannon ball zoomed in between them. Crashing into the side of the ship and breaking away a railing. Nami's eyes grew wide as Star let out a scream of surprise and the sudden shout of pirates sounded as men began to drop on deck swinging from ropes off the other ship. This had pulled close to the Merry Go seemingly without real notice. Nami watched as her crewmates quickly engaged in battle losing sight of Zoro almost immediately as he threw himself deep into the combat. She turned with star and headed below deck quickly then gripping her daughter closely to her.

* * *

"Mommy, what's happening? Where is daddy?" asked Star shaking a little in her arms.

"It's ok sweetie, It's just a little fight, but your daddy and all of mommy's friends can handle it. But it's really important that you be very quiet right now. Ok sweetie," Nami begged her in a breathless whisper as she ran down the hall looking for a safe room completely unaware that her escape to below deck had not gone as unnoticed by the attackers above. One such being following her keeping to the shadows as she managed to get to the pantry that Star had gotten trapped in before.

Yanking open the door Nami rushed into the dark room shutting the door behind her as she carried Star to hide behind some of the shelves and barrels. Settling onto the floor she cradled Star closely to her chest rocking the child back and forth in an effort to keep the little one calm from fright. Only stiffening when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps outside the pantry door. '_Please, please be Zoro or one of the others_,' she thought to herself as a slow knock sounded on the door before it slowly opened and the person stepped inside. Nami shut her eyes tightly then holding Star closer to her as the footsteps made their way to the shelf she was behind.

"I know you are in here, come out… NOW!" growled the dark threatening voice. Nami fought to keep the squeak from sounding to loud as it escaped her throat. With another threatening growl the figure pushed away the shelf and looked down at her as she looked back up at him wide eyed with horror.

"No, it can't be… " she said her voice shaking.

"Surprise NAMI!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: AND here it is, the long awaited new chapter to this story. I know it's been a very long time since I updated last. For that I do apologize. But hey we all know how life can get hectic sometimes right? Anyway please **Read And Review. Thank You!**


	14. To Kill The Pirate King

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters, if I did you can bet Zoro and Nami would be a thing.

* * *

"SURPRISE NAMI!"

* * *

Nami looked up as her eyes widened at the sight of a rather large fishmen glared down at her. He seemed familiar in a way though she wasn't sure how perhaps he had been part of Arlong's crew long ago. She didn't have time to think on it long as he snatched her arm and yanked her up ripping Star from her arms as the little girl let out a terrified wail.

"Let her go," yelled Nami as she swung her fists at him doing little but eliciting a deep laugh from him as he shook his head the gills on the side of his neck flaring a little.

"I don't think so, in fact maybe I'll keep her, she could be like a little pet monkey for our boat or something," said the fishmen grinning wickedly down at her. Nami's eyes grew wide again and then angry as memories of her time with Arlong's crew came back, she wouldn't let her daughter be subjected to anything close to that kind of life. With an angry growl she swung her fist again this time hitting him on the nose with a satisfying crunch, bending up the long swordfish like spike at an odd angle, he let out a cry as he released both her and Star to try to bend his nose back in shape. Nami quickly scooped up Star in her arms pulling her close to her chest in a protective manner. The Fishmen growled then as he looked at her drawing his sword from his side and raising it up to her.

"Oi, you little witch. I don't care what the boss says, I'm going to kill you," he yelled charging at her with the sword. Nami screamed as she shut her eyes tightly turning her back to him as Star let out another scream. A feral growl sounded throughout the room followed by the slick sound of metal slicing through flesh.

Nami slowly opened her eyes and looked down at Star and herself in surprise, they both seemed to be completely ok as she dared to glance at the fishmen behind her only to be face to face with the startled eyes of the creature who had dropped his own weapon as he looked down at his chest where a large slash began to bleed out heavily as he fell to the ground behind him stood a livid looking Zoro his Katana raised in midair in a striking position as his head was bowed a little, his bandana casting a shadow over his eyes as he looked up at Nami and Star.

"Daddy," cried Star in tears one hand reaching out towards him as the other clutched onto Nami for dear life. Zoro lowered his sword then as he made his way over to them wrapping his free arm around them as both Star and Nami clung to him tightly.

"Oi Nami, do you think there will ever come a time when I don't need to save you," asked Zoro though his voice was quiet as though he expected no answer. Nami pulled back then to look up at him the feeling of relief for him filling her as her eyes scanned him over. A fresh cut adorned the right side of his face across his cheek and noticeable bruises adorned the majority of his skin that was visible to her along with slashes to his shirt and what was sure to be a larger portion of injuries to his torso to add new scars to the ones he already had.

"Oh Zoro," she said her voice shaking much to her own surprise, "Thank…" she was cut off at the sound of a small blast almost like a mini canon as Star let out another scream and Zoro stumbled forward as Nami moved backwards his sword dropping from his hand as blood began to pool forward from his shoulder into the cloth of his shirt as she stared wide eyed at it. Looking over his shoulder she noticed the smoking barrel of the gun, literally, raised and pointed at them in the hands of a dark shadowed figure. The figure stepped forward pausing at the body of the slain fishmen as Nami watched him and Zoro turned to look at him, his hand gripping his wounded shoulder as he staggered in front of Nami and Star to keep them safe.

"Hmm, I suppose I really shouldn't have sent such an idiot to do such a simple task," said the shadowed figure's rough voice as he kicked the Fishmen's side. He shrugged and looked up at them then, "Seems I've underestimated the exact power of this crew, and just how far you go to protect each other." His hand reached up then to pull the cord that switched on the pantry light. Nami gasped as the light flooded the room and illuminated the man. Zoro let out a low growl.

"You… I don't believe it," Zoro spat out through gritted teeth as he stared at the man who began to laugh.

"Surprised are you, you idiotic swordsman… that little ol' Joseph, the man you all made fun of for being just simply book smart could actually be the man to thwart you? The almighty Pirate King's crew?" he said laughing crazily as he raised his gun again. "Well surprise, surprise here I am."

"Why?" asked Zoro, the blood seeping from his shoulder now spilling through his fingers from where it was covering the shoulder of his shirt now, as Nami glared over his other shoulder while trying to keep Star calm.

"Why…. You really want to know why?" he asked smirking, stepping closer pointing his gun directly at Zoro's forehead. "It's a long story, but let's just say it's all about a little boy tormented and beaten every day for being too small or too weak, who grew up and trained and vowed vengeance on those who caused him pain. And I did just that, with my crew of thugs and rouges terrorizing and pillaging anywhere and everywhere along the way. And it was great…" he said his smirk turning wicked as he caulked the gun then. Nami set star on the floor behind her then to block her view of Joseph afraid of what he was going to do as Zoro growled again.

"But what does that have to do with us?" asked Nami, Joseph looked at her and smirked.

"Simple I was bored, I heard the King of the Pirates was looking for a new navigator and thought to myself why not? After all, that would really just be the icing on the cake to kill the pirate king and steal the treasure, I could easily rule the seas and no one would ever mess with little Joseph again." He said laughing only to be cut off by the sudden slash of Zoro's katana digging deep into his side. He let out a light cry of pain as blood began to seep from the gash on his side once Zoro pulled out his sword his arm growing shaky from the loss of blood in his shoulder. "I was so close to completing my task till you and the brat came back…" mumbled Joseph looking at Nami again as he stumbled back, "I had my rouges try to get rid of her and you once and they failed. Guess if I want anything done I have to do it myself."

He raised the gun again then his face pale from the amount of blood loss he'd already experienced. Zoro growled raising his katana as well though his arm felt heavier he'd fought through worse injuries before. Joseph growled as he looked at him aiming the gun once more to him.

"Guess I will have to eliminate you first then huh?" he asked placing his finger on the trigger and pulling as Zoro charged at him then. The sound of the gunshot rang through the air only matched by the sound of screaming.

"Zoro!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yay! New Chapter, I apologize if anything seems OOC but I kind of feel like I have been writing the characters that way throughout the whole story anyway. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please as always **READ AND REVIEW!** Thank you.


	15. The Man Wakes Up

**Author's Note:** I am back, and I am so sorry. Gah, how you must think so terribly of me for making you all wait so long for this new chapter. I never intended to make the wait this long, but my laptop apparently thought it would be funny to break down this summer. So I was only left with a iPod, which is not the best thing for writing and updating stories. But I have a new laptop now and I have been working hard to write new chapters for all my stories. So without further ado I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece, because if I did Zoro and Nami would definitely be a thing.

* * *

**Recap from last time:**

_He raised the gun again then his face pale from the amount of blood loss he'd already experienced. Zoro growled raising his katana as well though his arm felt heavier he'd fought through worse injuries before. Joseph growled as he looked at him aiming the gun once more to him._

_"Guess I will have to eliminate you first then huh?" he asked placing his finger on the trigger and pulling as Zoro charged at him then. The sound of the gunshot rang through the air only matched by the sound of screaming._

_"Zoro!"_

* * *

The waves were calm as the ship gently rocked back an forth in the harbor as the redhead stared out over the island that she had essentially called home for the last three to four years of her life. The place where her daughter had been born and raised for her early years of life, and the place where her friends and her had been reunited. But one of the most important things the island had done was bring him back into her life, she thought as a small watery smile crossed her face.

"Nami," came a gentle soothing voice as a hand lightly touch her shoulder. Turning her head, brown eyes met soft blue ones as the dark haired woman smiled lightly down at her friend. "Chopper sent me to come get you... its okay nothing bad has happened." said Robin at the look of worry that crossed Nami's face. Nami nodded and immediately headed below deck towards the infirmary only stopping along the way to check on a sleeping Star who was tucked away soundly in her bed.

With a shaky breath she arrived to the infirmary reaching out with trembling hands, honestly, she had never shown so much emotion in her life as she had these last few weeks. The last time she'd cried so much had only been when Star was born and that was only tears of joy. Before she could open the door, it was yanked open by the small reindeer man on the other side.

"Nami," said Chopper with a bright smile on his face, "I'm so glad you came down here."

"What is it Chopper, has something changed with Zoro's condition?" asked Nami as she stepped into the room while the little reindeer moved aside from her path. Her large eyes instantly flitting over to the doorway that was hiding Zoro from her view.

"No he's fine, better then ever in fact," claimed Chopper, "In fact that's why I called you down here, he's awake." He headed over to the door she hadn't removed her eyes from and opened it, "You can go on in if you'd like." Nami nodded lightly moving forward then taking a deep breath as she entered the room, her eyes taking in her surroundings. It was a fairly small room having been incorporated into the sick deck when she was gone. There was a single bed in the corner, currently occupied by a certain green haired swordsman. His chest and arms bound in fresh white bandages and an additional bandage wrapped around his head with tufts of hair sticking through. His dark eyes met her's as she made her way to his side kneeling down beside him she rested her arms on the mattress as she looked at him.

"It's about time you woke up," she said sternly yet softly at the same time.

"How long was I sleeping?" he asked groggily his eyes still clouded from heavy sleep while his voice was rough and scratchy from a few weeks of no use.

"About three weeks," she answered, she felt her eyes starting to get watery again as she continued to look at him. She struggled to hold back her tears, not wanting to show how vulnerable she really felt at the moment but found she was losing as a single tear fell down her cheek. Zoro frowned a little as he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, wincing from pain and stiffness as he reached out one hand towards her, "Are you alright?" She looked down avoiding his eyes.

"No, you idiot, I am not okay, you almost died," she said sharply her voice not as soft as it had been at first.

"So, I've almost died a lot of times," he replied.

"Yes, but... well those were different. Before it didn't almost happen in front of our daughter, and all those other times well I wasn't... I mean we weren't... You weren't..." she groaned and placed her hands over her face this shaking her head, only to have her hands pulled back by him as he slowly sat up in the bed. He slowly pulled her up from her kneeling position, pulling her beside him in the bed. He placed his free hand under her chin he lifted her face up so she had no other choice but to look at him.

"Oi, woman, you are too emotional," he said softly as he stared intensely down at her. "I'm flattered to know you care so much..." he smirked, and she couldn't help but feel the urge to smack him like she used to whenever she was unhappy with him or felt he was being to stupid or cocky. Suddenly his face was very close to her's, as she could feel his breath across her cheeks, she gulped lightly. "I'm sorry." he whispered before brushing his lips lightly across her's once before kissing her fully.

She'd only ever really kissed him three times before, but this time it was slightly different. This time it was an apology, not a drunken intention, accident, or need to get her to believe he felt something. Though there was some emotion behind it she'd admit as she kissed him back. His hand lightly trailing away from her chin to her neck and down to her shoulder and arm. She pulled back then and smiled lightly up at him.

"Oi, stupid it's best you get your rest, Star will want to see you, she's been drawing a lot of pictures for you." Nami said lightly, "I told her you were sleeping, I didn't think it'd be best for her to see you in such a mess. It took all I could manage to keep her from seeing you after you were shot." He nodded and frowned as the memory came flooding back in his mind. Nami and Star were in danger, he'd slain the fishmen that was threatening them. When he'd appeared...

"What happened to that bastard Joseph?" he asked coldly, he'd all but blacked out near the end and couldn't recall the outcome other then he had some how lived obviously.

"You ran him through with your katana." said Nami, "the rest of his crew was easily taken care of by everyone else. Except for maybe a few that did escape but I highly doubt they'd be stupid enough to try anything again at least for a good long while." Zoro nodded and leaned back on his pillow then letting the thought go through his mind. Nami stood up after kissing his cheek she turned and left the room. "I'll be back later," she told Chopper as the little reindeer man looked up from where he was working on some medical salves. He nodded and smiled at her as she left the infirmary.

* * *

"Daddy, daddy," cried Star as she ran up the stairs from the lower deck to the upper deck where Zoro sat on a chair with his feet propped up on a makeshift table that Sanji had reluctantly set up for him. It'd been a week now sense Chopper had given him the okay to leave the infirmary but his body still ached fiercely from his injuries from time to time, to the point where he could actually use the excuse that he needed to sit down and not do anything for a while. He smiled as he looked at the small redhead making her way towards him holding out his arms for her to pull her into his lap.

"What is it Star?" he asked as she proudly held up the piece of paper in her hands for him to see.

"I drew a map," she said indicating the scribbled shape on the paper that was filled with houses and people was actually representative of land. "See it's like the ones mommy draws, except this one is of home. See, there is Aunt Lin's and Uncle Kiroko's new inn, and the shops and there is our boat daddy in the water. See." She said pointing out the places to him on the drawing.

"That's great, have you shown your mother yet?" he asked smiling lightly at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Shown me what?" asked Nami smiling lightly as she approached them from where she'd been watering her tangerine trees. Star looked up at her wide eyed and smiled brightly as she slipped off Zoro's lap and ran up to Nami holding up her drawing.

"I drew a map mommy, just like yours," she said proudly.

"Oh that's amazing," said Nami as she knelt down to Star's level, "Is this Aunt Lin and Uncle Kiroko?" she asked as the little girl nodded, "And the town shops and even our ship?"

"Yes, did I do really good mommy?" asked Star.

"You certainly did, I think this is the best map I've ever seen in fact. You know what? I think I am going to hang this up with my maps in my room is that ok with you?" Nami asked and Star smiled brightly and nodded handing her the drawing before running off to see what else she could draw, only to be immediately side tracked by something Luffy was doing on the lower deck. Nami smiled lightly as she watched her before looking at Zoro who was smiling lightly as well as he met her gaze. She stood up and walked past him heading down the stairs to head below deck to her room. Unaware that the swordsman was following not to far behind.

* * *

Nami was busy clearing a space on her wall for Star's drawing when she heard her door open, close, and then lock. She spun around quickly in surprise opening her mouth to yell at whoever had entered her room only to come face to face with a rather smug looking green haired man.

"Zoro," she exclaimed, "What are you doing?" He chuckled lightly his earrings swinging forward as he leaned closer to her. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at him, her stomach going crazy bursting with the electricity from his close proximity.

"You know being unconscious for nearly a month gave me a lot of time to think, I don't always tell a woman I think I am in love with her and not get to do anything about it exactly." he said smirking as he leaned even closer to her and with a lite whisper of a laugh he brought his lips to her's.

* * *

**Author's note**: Oh my my my, were on earth could you be headed with this Zoro? Well there you have it the much awaited new chapter. Again I apologize, I really had no intentions of causing frustration by waiting so long to update again, as I said before I didn't have a laptop and iPod's are not the best for updating. I also apologize if this chapter came across very OC as I feel like it might have though I wasn't sure how to best work their actual personalities into this chapter for my intended purposes. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway and as always please feel free to **READ AND REVIEW**.


End file.
